Balance of Love
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Sequel to Ma'at. After the return of Ra, things have been quiet for Sadie and Carter until they are summon to the courthouse and might lose their home. And if that's bad enough Anubis seeks help from Sadie when the Feather of Truth has gone missing. SxA
1. Chapter 1:We get summon for jury duty

**Well, here is my spin off of my story **_Ma'at _**that you guys wanted. And this a chapter story then a one-shot. And there will be Sanubis in this as well as a surprise pairing to.**

**!I DON'T OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES1**

**Balance of Love**

**Chapter 1: We get summon for jury duty**

**Sadie POV.**

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"That, I believe Sadie, is court summoning."

"But I'm thirteen! Why would I be summoned to court? I can't be on jury duty, don't I have to be a certain age to do that!"

Jaz sighed next to me. "It's not a jury duty summon, Sadie. They just want you and Carter to come down to the court house to talk about the legal rights of the house."

I looked at her, completely lost at what she said.

"It's just so they know that the paper work is in order and that Amos did give you and Carter the deed to the house." she said.

"But I thought the house was invisible to the public and only magicians can see the house?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"I think they mean the building that the twenty-one dorm sits on."

"And they want kids like us to come down to the courthouse to talk about this?" I said.

She nodded. "Looks like it."

Well ain't that just peachy. As if things weren't complicated enough in my life.

It's been more than a week now since Carter and I risked our lives to finding Ra, facing against baus, enemy magicians, an evil ice cream man, monsters, demons, gods, mummies, and a crazy dead Roman that wouldn't shut up. But of course when we found him and reawaken him, we also release Apophis from his prison as well, something that we were trying to avoid. But with the help of Michel Desjardins, he banished Apophis in the farthest deeps of Duat. With Apophis banished for now, we manage to buy ourselves some time to find a way to full restore Ra back to his full power before the snake returned. The only thing is know we don't know how to restore Ra or how much time we have left before Apophis comes.

The main mission here at the twenty-one dorm has been searching for a way to restore Ra, looking for anything that could help. But sadly we haven't had much luck. And if that wasn't bad enough, Carter and I had Horus and Isis breathing down our necks. They still weren't too happy of Ra's return, gone as far as threatening us that if they defeated Apophis without Ra's help… well, let's say it won't be good for Carter and I.

Things have been hard around here since Uncle Amos left us, becoming the new Chief Lector, and the head of the first dorm in Egypt with Zia. We haven't heard from them for a while since they left after we found Ra. But I suppose no news is good news. Carter and I have continued teaching the trainees here as we become the new leaders of the twenty-one dorm. Too young to be leaders of anything if you ask me, especially when we aren't that very experience in the magic field. But there was no way I was going to admit that out loud, but it's a lot of stress on a thirteen year old girl's shoulder.

And now I get this stupid summon from the court house that wants me and Carter to come in and fill out some stupid paperwork.

I let out a large sigh, falling back onto my bed, throwing my arms over my eyes. "Like I have time to go to the bloody courthouse, I have better things to do then waste my day there!"

Jaz sat on the edge of the bed next to me, looking over the paper that summoned us. "You and Carter need to show up there before the fifth of June. If you don't then you and Carter will lose the rights to the building that house is on."

"I hate deadlines." I muttered.

"You might as well get it done now then wait until later. If you keep putting it off you won't have time to do it in the end." Jaz suggested.

"I guess you're right." I took the letter from Jaz's hand. "I better go find Carter and show him this."

"I think he's teaching at the moment, combat magic I believe."

"Of course."

Jaz stood up, brushing her pants off. "I better go and get back to work. I have a lot work ahead of me. Walt should be a waiting for me in the library."

Hearing Walt's name, my stomach began to turn as I remembered his condition. Aside of the researching looking for a way to restore Ra, I've been looking with Jaz for a way to heal Walt. For days we've been looking through anything that had any information of the priests of Amun-Ra, looking for a cure. But the search has not been going so will.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

Jaz shook her head. "No, we've got it handled. You should just concentrate on your court summoning and figure out what you and Carter should do."

I said nothing but nodded.

Once Jaz was gone, I was left alone in my room, with the stupid court summon in my hand. I fell back on my bed once more and stared up at the ceiling. Turning my head to the side, looking at picture of Anubis I had in my room, in his jackal headed form.

Since we got Ra back, Carter and I haven't seen or heard from the gods in a long while. We haven't even seen Bast since Sunny Acres, just that we know she is protecting Ra on his nightly voyages. Thinking of Sunny Acres made me depress, knowing that Bes was there, weak and a shriveled up old man. I shook my head, forcing my thoughts on something else other than Bas. Like to dad, he hasn't made contact with us either but he didn't before so I guess it wasn't that much of a bother. But still it was just so strange; to me the gods seem to have suddenly gone quiet. I just wondered what was happening.

Looking to Anubis again, I couldn't help but wondered what he was up to. Was he okay, was he busy, we he thinking of me? That last thought made me snort, why would he be thinking of me anyway, he's a god he has more important things to deal with. I'm just a mortal after, nothing special to him. But if that was the case, why did he kiss me on my birthday. I felt my face heat up as I remembered the kiss we shared, even though it was short and brief, not to mention there two gods right behind me at the time that wanted to kill me, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked the picture, half expecting you to answer me.

Sighing heavily, I rolled over and stood up from my bed, leaving my room to go find Carter, not caring he was teaching a class. Leaving my room, I headed to the railing of Great Room, looked down to the main floor. I saw Felix and Cleo down below, watching tv with Khufu sitting at the foot of the statue of Thoth, munching on some Doritos.

Looking up at the statue, I stared at Thoth's bird face as it stared right back at me. I couldn't help but feel annoyed with the statue, remembering the time that Thoth almost tried to kill me and Carter during his 'test'. For a god of wisdom I couldn't help but wondered if there was a screw loose in that bird brain of his.

Pushing off the tailing, I headed to the second floor of the house, knowing Carter would be there with his trainees. By the time I made it to the second floor, the trainees were leaving the room where Carter held his lesson, meaning I came at the right time. A few of the other kids waved at me as we passed each other, giving me a 'hi' as I gave one back. I found Carter still inside the room where the lesson was held, cleaning up the messed he made during the lesson.

"Carter. I got a letter for you." I told him as soon as I entered the room, marching up to him.

He looked up at me, looking confuse like always. "A letter?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's that what I just said?"

His face suddenly lightens up. "Is it from Zia?"

I almost hated myself when I had to tell him that it wasn't from her. Every since Carter found Zia and awaken her, their first meeting was not how he hoped it would go, and now whatever relationship they had was a bit shaky.

"No, we got summon to the courthouse. We need to be there before June fifth." I told him, handing the letter over to him.

"The courthouse?" he took the letter. "What for?"

"I don't know something about league claims of the house or something. That's what Jaz said."

Carter looked over the letter and then frowned. "Says here we need someone eighteen and older to accompany us and that we need Uncle Amos there to have the full rights."

"Seriously! Uncle Amos is in Egypt, as the new Chief Lector! He can't be here; he's got enough on his plate."

"If he doesn't come then we could lose the rights to the warehouse that we sit on. We'll be force to give up the house."

"Well isn't that great! Just great! What else could go wrong?" I should have kept my big mouth shut then.

As soon as I said that, a strange force, like a pulse of energy, came and washed over us and knocked Carter and I off our feet and to the ground. I didn't know how to really explain it, it was as if someone pushed me hard from the back and down to the ground and held me there for a while. The force passed and Carter and I were able to slowly get up on our feet again, shakily.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

**Duh duh! **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2:The waiting room of judgment

**I'm sorry if my gammer and spelling isn't that great. Sometimes me brain and eyes are against each other, they both see different things.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and here is the next chapter, hope you like.**

**Chapter 2: The waiting room of judgment**

**Carter POV.**

Well… that was unexpected.

Whatever that was it finally passed and Sadie and I were able to get back onto our feet. Looking around the training room, there was nothing out of the ordinary that the stage wave caused and everything was still in it place. It looks like it only affected us than anything else in here, but what of the rest of the house.

Quickly, Sadie and I raced out of the training room and head for the railing of the second floor and looked down at the Great Room. Everything seemed to be okay in here to; we saw both Felix and Cleo down below, fine, but looked confused about something. Even Khufu looked a little lost about something to, forgetting his Doritos on the floor at the foot of Thoth's statues. Pushing off the railing, Sadie and I raced down to the main floor and to the Great Room as everyone suddenly gathered there. Many of the trainees looked confused while some of the younger ones looked scared, other than Felix. Even Walt and Jaz were among the group.

"Is everyone okay?" Saide asked.

A few murmurs that sounded like 'yeah' came from the trainees, a little shaken up still.

"What was that?" Julian asked, staring at me as well as everyone else. Why were they all staring at me, even Sadie was staring at me, as if waiting for an answer from me, which I don't have. Why the heck would Sadie think I know what just happen?

"I'm… I'm not sure." They all then began to panic a little. "But that doesn't mean we're not going to find out! We'll all split up and do a check of the house. It could be that someone is trying to get through the magical barriers outside the house and possible found a way to pass them. If you see anything strange or someone that doesn't belong here, don't approach them by yourselves, come find me or Sadie if you can, got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay." Sadie stepped in. "This is what we are going to do, we'll spilt up into four groups and each group will take a floor…"

I tuned Sadie out after that as she made the groups. Khufu was the only one that didn't join the group, still sitting by the foot of Thoth's statue and looked up at it as he scratched his head. The force seemed to have disturbed everyone here in the house, both human and animal. Though I wondered if Philip of Macedonia felt it to, being a shabti and all. We should probably go check on him next.

Looking up at Thoth, I was almost tempted to ask Sadie if we should go see the God of Wisdom, to see what he makes of all of this. But then I remembered that stupid test he made me and Sadie to go through to prove to him that Horus and Isis weren't the ones in control. Sometimes I wonder how in the world someone like him can be the god of wisdom. He should be more of the god of big fat jerks that likes to torment kids.

"Carter!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sadie suddenly yelled into my ear, standing beside me. If she yelled any louder I would have gone death.

"Do you really need to yell in my ear, Sadie?" I stuck a finger into the said ear.

She frowned at me. "I won't yell at you if you weren't daydreaming. Now come on we have work to do, everyone else has already left."

"Where are-" I didn't even get the chance to form a sentence before Sadie started yanking me off towards the medical wing.

(B R E A K)

Well, I'm happy to report that we found that house was still secured and nothing from the outside, or inside, tried to get pass the magical barriers. But we still don't know what the cause of the force was, but from what we can guess it wasn't a magical force. After we did a quick sweep of the house, everyone managed to settle down and went back to their daily routines.

Sadie, Jaz, Walt, and I sat in the library at one of research tables, with the court summon letter in the middle. Beside Jaz and Walt, none of the other trainees knows of the summon or the fact that we could lose the warehouse below us. Sadie and I thought it would be best to keep this to ourselves until it was sorted out and only let the elder trainees in on it, Jaz and Walt.

"So June fifth is the deadline?" Walt asked just to be sure he heard it right.

I sighed. "Apparently."

Sadie scowled. "This is so stupid! Why are they doing this now! Not with Apophis coming to get our hides."

"Well," Jaz reached out for the letter and grabbed it. "let's see what else it says. Sadie and I only looked at it briefly last time."

"Something about paperwork, that's what I think it said." I told her.

"That and I guess Amos somehow gave you guys the deed to."

"Since when?" Sadie demanded. "I don't remember Uncle Amos giving us the deed?"

Jaz's eyes moved back and forth on the lower part of the letter. "He gave it to you guys about the day after he left to become the new Chief Lector. It doesn't say much about how after that."

"Okay let's forget how we got the deed for the moment, what are we going to do? From what I read we can't get the legal claim without Uncle Amos being there. And there is no way we can reach him at the moment." I said.

"Even if we wanted to reach him I don't think that he could come and help. Now that he is the Chief Lector he's probably swamp with his duties." Walt pointed out.

"True." I said.

"But if we don't get Uncle Amos to come we'll defiantly lose the house." Sadie added.

"That's sadly true to."

"And then there is the fact you only have June fifth to do all of this, only two weeks away." said Jaz.

I groaned resting my head on the table with my arms crossed over it. "And that to…"

Sadie let out a small yell of frustration. "Why is the universe suddenly against us? Doesn't it realize we're trying to save it!"

"Relax Sadie, if we all think together on this I bet we can find something." Walt suddenly said.

Jaz nodded in agreement. "He's right, we just need to put our heads together and think of a way to get around this."

Jaz was right; we just need to put our heads together. With the four us here one of us was bound to come up with something.

So we all thought and thought and thought. But no ideas were coming to mind, until Walt finally came up with something.

"Hey." Walt's face lit up as we looked to him. "In your first recording, didn't you say Zia was a shabti?" he looked to me.

Hearing him mention Zia's shabti made me wince, remembering that the real Zia didn't remember anything from what her shabti knew. "Yeah…"

"Well, what if make a shabti of Amos." Walt explained. "If you guys were fooled into thinking that Zia was the real thing, I'm sure the courthouse would think the same of Amos."

Sadie was the first to speak up, a bright smile on her face. "Walt! That's bloody brilliant! You're a genius."

Walt's face turned a nice shade of red from Sadie's praise.

"One quick question." I said. "Does anyone know how to make a shabti like one of Zia?"

Both Sadie and Walt's faces dropped.

"Forgot about that." said Walt.

We looked to Jaz but her expression wasn't any better. "Sorry."

My sister sighed, looking both frustrated and tried. "Sadly the only shabti we know to make is the one like Doughboy."

Doughboy.

"Then let's ask Doughboy if knows how to make one." I grinned.

Not waiting for a response, I concentrated on my locker number and reached into the Duat for dad's bag and pulled it out. Opening the bag, I searched inside until I found the box that Doughboy was kept in and pulled him out.

"Tell me what you know." I said to him.

Doughboy began to slowly move and then come to life as he glared up at me. "What the heck do you brats want now?"

I just grin. "Tell us how to make a shabti like Iskandar did when he made a shabti of Zia Rashid."

Doughboy grumbled. "It's always demands, demands, demands form you Kanes. It's never to say hello or ask me how the weather is."

"Just answer the question!" Sadie said impatiently.

The little shabti glared at her. "Alright, I'll tell you. But I'm only going to say this once so listen up. First you'll-"

"Wait, wait!" Jaz stopped him, quickly leaving us for a moment to only come back with a pencil and paper. "Okay, go ahead now."

Doughboy made a list of ingredients that we needed to make a shabti like Zia and it was a long list. Most of the ingredients I've never even heard of or had any idea where to get them. These were one of the few moments I'm embarrassed to say that I'm kind of a failure for a magician in the magic department; my skills lie in combat then magic. But Jaz seemed to be the only one that wasn't a little lost with the ingredients that Doughboy was giving us.

It was somehow silently agreed among the four of us that Jaz would be the one to make the shabti.

"Hmm," Jaz looked at the list in her hand once Doughboy was a lifeless wax figure again. "This is some advance stuff, high class magician stuff."

"Can you do it?" Walt asked.

Jaz didn't answer for a moment, still looking over the list, and then looked up at us with a bright smile. "I believe so. It'll take a lot of work and I'll have to go search for some of this stuff, but I believe I can do it."

"Great!" Sadie cheered. "How soon can you get it done?"

She looked over the list again, thinking deeply. "A week perhaps but I think I can get it finish in three days, that is if I put all my time into this and ignore my other projects." She looked to Walt.

Walt smiled. "Its okay, this is more important than me."

"Are you sure Walt, you're important to." I told him.

"Don't worry about me you guys; if we don't do this then we'll lose the house. This comes first before me."

None of us looked convinced, especially Sadie who looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. As much as I hated to say this but Walt was right, the house came first then his problem. We couldn't lose the house.

"Alright, Jaz you start working on the shabti as soon as you can. If you need help don't hesitate to ask us. Tomorrow, Sadie and I will go down to the courthouse to make our appointment." I said.

"Appointment?" Saide looked at me weirdly. "For what?"

"For them to see us. The letter said to make an appointment with them so they can get everything they need in order. We can't show up down there anytime we want, they have a lot of other people they need to deal with beside us." I explained to Sadie.

My sister didn't look to happy but said nothing as she just pouted a bit in her seat.

"Alright." I stood up. "With that all handled and nothing else to discus, I guess this meeting is adjured."

(B R E A K)

**Sadie POV.**

As much as I hate to say this but Carter handled our little meeting with Jaz and Walt well. He was able to figure out a way, with Walt's help of course, to get Uncle Amos to the courthouse without him really being there. When Carter wants to be he can be a pretty good leader, like I'm going to tell him that.

Now we just have to hope that Jaz will be able to put the shabti together in time. Like she said, it was pretty difficult stuff she was dealing with, something that only high level magicians, like Iskandar, can do. But I have confidence in Jaz and I was sure she can do it. And if she needed any help, we'll be there to help. Or at least I will be since Carter sucks at doing magic.

A large yawn escaped from me as I stretch my arms over my head. I didn't realize how late it was until I left the library and saw that it was already dark outside. It makes you wonder where the day has gone when you are panicking about a strange force sweeping over of us and that we're losing the house. Just another day for the Kane family I guess.

Reaching my room, I changed out of my cloths and into my pajamas and hit the sack. As soon as my head hit my uncomfortable headrest, I was out like a light in no time.

Somewhere during the middle of the night, I could feel something pulling at me, pulling at my soul. It was the same feeling I had when my ba went to go see Michel being manipulated by the evil ice cream man, Vladimir, to come after us then focus on Apophis. Like before, this pull at soul seem urgent, desperately trying to take me to somewhere. So I let myself go and let the pull take my ba where ever it needed to go.

Instead of going to the First Nome, I found myself in the Duat, The Land of the Dead to be pacific. Flying nearing a large island with a black temple, I instantly recognized it as the Hall of Judgment, where both my dad and Anubis lived. Knowing that I was going to see both of them it made my heart jump with joy for two different reasons. But when I flew closer, I noticed something odd.

Outside the temple, stood hundreds if not thousands of souls, waiting to go inside but couldn't. Some of the souls seem to grow restless while others seem to grow rather depress by the second. There were some souls that were pacing around in little circles, waiting impatiently to get inside the Hall of Judgment while the rest sat or stand as they waited for their turn. It all kind of reminded me of being in a waiting room of a doctor's office.

Another pull came and took my ba inside the temple and down the Hall of Judgment. But when I entered the Hall, the place was a disaster. If you thought it was bad enough before when Osiris was gone, it was worse. The scale looked ready to fall apart any second of you touched, the ceiling looked ready to crumble down on me, the pillars didn't look sturdy at all, dad's throne looked terrible, and if I'm not careful where I step I might fall through.

Over all, the place looked like a war zone.

At the far end of the hall, I spotted Anubis walking back and forth, looking quite distress about something, while Ammit the Devourer watched him go back and forth.

"Anubis?" I called to him.

Anubis stopped in his pacing and looked up at me, surprised.

"Sadie?" he said in slight shock to see me. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, something was pulling me to come here. What has happen to this place? It looks worse when I first came here. I thought that with my dad now merged with Osiris the place would be fixed up.?"

Anubis looked away from me, still looking distress and little edge about something, shifting form one foot to the other. "It's complicated."

I glared at him. "What is?"

"I can't really explain it, but it's nothing for you to worry about. Not yet at least."

"Look Death Boy, I'm not really having a good day today. First, Carter and I get a letter from the courthouse that says we might lose the legal rights to the warehouse we sit on, and then this weird force came and knocked us down-"

"You felt that!" Anubis cut me off, looking stun.

I was a little taken back by his reaction, feeling a little uneasy now. "Yeah…"

He then started cursing in Egyptian, loudly, forgetting I was there for a moment.

"Anubis, can you at least explain to me what the… whatever that strange force was?" I asked.

He didn't look like he was going to answer me until he sighed in defeat. "What you and Carter felt, I fear, is a shift in the balance of Ma'at and Isfet, a shift into chaos's favor. Everyone in the Duat has been feeling these shifts lately, ever since Apophis's been freed. But if you guys felt the shifts I fear that things have become more serious than we thought."

"Is there any way to fix those shifts in our favor?"

He shook his head.

"Great, just another thing to add to the list of 'Things that are going terrible wrong for us.'" I growled out. "And why aren't you doing your job, where is my dad."

Anubis sighed again, suddenly looking tired. "Well, since you can feel shifts now I guess I might as well tell you. The Feather of Truth has gone missing."

I looked at him as if he grew an extra head. "You lost it? How do you lose something like Feather of Truth, especially when you made a big deal of me not losing it?"

"It's not lost it simply… ran off."

"Ran off?"

"Your father is out looking for the feather as we speak so we can continue weighing the souls."

"Don't you guys have a back up one?"

He laughed, but it was a hollow laugh. "I wish we did but unfortunately there is only one Feather of Truth. That's why I was so unwilling to give it to you, that and the feather wasn't really mine to give away either. "

"Because it belongs to my dad." I said.

He shook his head. "Actually it doesn't."

"But you said that-"

"I know what I said and in a way it sort of does belong to Osiris, it's under his watch. But the feather doesn't belong to him, nor me." he explained.

I was feeling a little frustrated. "Then who does the bloody feather belong to?"

"I can't answer that right now and I see you don't have very much time here left." he told me. "Listen Sadie, I need your help to find the feather for me and your father. We believe it's no longer in the Duat but somewhere in your world. If we don't find the feather soon things will only get worse then they already are here, not to mention chaos will keep on growing."

"I want to help but where do I look for the bloody thing?" I asked.

Before Anubis could answer, my ba was suddenly pulled back as I left the Duat and the Hall of Judgment.

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3:I learn to hate buses

**Sorry for the late update, I was caught up in a few other porjects of mine that needed to be done.**

**Chapter 3: I learn to hate buses**

**Sadie POV.**

My body jerked up as my ba returned, waking from my dream trip. My brow was covered in sweat, my hair sticking around my face, as my breath came out in heavy pants. That was perhaps of my most intense ba trips yet. And of course it has become on a dyer mission, thanks to the stupid jackal headed god. Oh gods, how am I going to tell Carter this? We have enough on our plate as it is, with the courthouse and Apophis rearing his snake head any day now, the last thing we need if to go search for the Feather of Truth before things start really getting bad.

Looking at my clock, it was half past nine already and Carter and I needed to leave for the courthouse at ten. Cursing loudly for sleeping in and my ba taking a long trip, I jumped out of my bed and raced to the bathroom to get ready. In a half an hour, I had a shower and was fully clothed with my combat boots, racing down to the balcony by Philip's swimming pool, where we have our breakfast each morning. When I reached the balcony, I saw that not everyone was here at breakfast yet and still sleeping in.

I walked over to Carter, who sat at the head of the table, looking down at his oatmeal, slowly string it. When I got closer I saw that Carter didn't look so good. He seemed a little flushed and had bags forming under his eyes. He looked as if he didn't sleep very well.

His ba must have went on a trip to! I can see the evidence on his face!

Why is it that when one of us goes on a ba trip so does the other?

Carter didn't even look up to me when I pulled a seat up next to him. He was still staring at his breakfast like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He must have had a bad trip if he's like this.

"Carter!" I yelled at him.

I watched in amusement has Carter literally jumped out of his seat, looking as if he nearly had a heart attack. Carter looked over to me, just as I was beginning to crack up at him.

"Sadie! Don't do that! You should know better than to sneak up on people." he scolded me.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't sneak up on you Carter; you're just simply out of it. Have a nice little ba trip, did we?"

My brother's eyes widen in surprise."How did-"

"It' written all over your face genius, it's obvious that you are exhausted from the trip when you're body's been resting all night. Plus I had my own little trip last night to."

"You did? What was it?"

"Not until you tell me yours first."

Carter narrowed his eyes at me, looking both annoyed and irritated with me, pretty much how I feel about him every day. His eyes shifted away from me and down the long table.

"Let's talk about this later, after we visit the courthouse." he said, gesturing with his eyes that it would be best to talk about this in private then in front of the trainees.

Normally I would ignore Carter and kept pestering him until he told me. But right now it was best we talk later then risk the trainees hearing our conversation. We didn't need to have the whole house freaking out once they learn that the Feather of Truth was missing and the balance was taking a dangerous shift in chaos favor.

(B R E A K)

I can't believe I'm going to say this but for once I actually miss Bast's crazy driving. When Bast was still with us she took us everywhere in little time that would normally take us forever for to get to, unlike this piece of junk we were in now. City buses were a pain the butt to take, not to mention painfully slow. They could only take a certain route, make several stops, and not to mention force to share elbow room with complete strangers! Agh! I should have listen to Carter when he said we should take his stupid pet griffin, Freak, to the courthouse instead. But nope, I had to be my stubborn self and make us take the bus instead!

It took a total of forty-five minutes to finally reach the stupid courthouse, after a cramp, loud, and extremely bumpy bus ride. I am so never taking the stupid bus again… after we take the bus back home, then I'm never taking the bus again!

The courthouse was pretty huge and pretty old, just like I imagined it. There were at least five levels to this thing, including the main lobby that didn't count as a level. There was a large set of steps in front of us leading up to the front door, a few people littering on the steps doing… stuff. After hiking up the stairs, we reached the main entrance of the building and entered inside. Just like the outside of the courthouse the inside was pretty big to. The main lobby was pretty open and if you look up you can see the rails for all six levels, and covered in white marble stone. The style of this place reminded me of our home; expect the surface was white then golden/brown.

"Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Carter mumbled beside me, looking up at all the levels above.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Um," Carter pulled out the letter and looked at it. "We need to go to the finances and legal documents office and met our lawyer for the case."

"We get a lawyer?"

"Yeah but only until we settle this, I guess uncle Amos thought of everything."

I crossed my arms. "Except of being here with us when we do this, instead we have to make a shabti that looks like him."

"Come on, let's go to the front desk and ask where the office is." said Carter, already heading towards the said desk.

"Um, excuse me. Where is the finances and legal documents office, my sister and I got summon to come in by them." Carter said to the old lady behind the desk.

"The office you seek is on the fifth floor, room 308." said the old lady.

"Thank you." I answered before Carter did, grabbing him by the elbow and dragged him towards the elevators.

We took the elevator up to the fifth floor and stepped out to see a sign with the room numbers on it. On it, the left arrow said rooms through 320-335 and the right one said rooms 301-319. So we took the right way and walked down the hall, looking for 308. It wasn't hard to find 308, it was quite easy to find since it was one of the first few numbers we found. And below the number it said 'Finances and Legal Documents Department'.

Entering inside, the room was surprisingly big but not extremely huge. Like the rest of building, it was covered in white stone marble with a crack here and there. There weren't many people in here, two people sitting in the waiting room while a few other people were busy behind the large long office counter.

Leaving Carter behind, I moved up to the desk and hit the little bell sitting on the counter. Of course no one answered, much to my annoyance, so I hit it again a few times only a little firmer.

"Sadie, don't break it." Carter hissed beside me now. But I ignored him.

Finally after hitting the stupid bell a few times, we got someone's attention. Coming out from a small narrow hall that was filled with files, a girl emerge from there and came up to us with a pleasant smile. The girl seemed surprisingly young for someone to work at the courthouse; she looked to be in her teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. She had olive tone skin, chocolate brown eyes, and black wavy hair that is pulled back into a tight ponytail, with a few loose strands free from the ponytail. She wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt, a brown chocolate colored skirt that stopped at her knees and a cute pair of black boots that reached her knees.

She kept on smiling at us, not one of those cheesy fake smiles but a real one. "Hi, how can I help you today?" she asked us.

Carter, being the genius brother of mine (not) could only stare at the girl with his mouth hanging open like the dork he is. I swear if he didn't close it flies are going to fly right in there. You can always count on my brother to always make a fool of himself in front of a pretty girl, Zia was evidence to that when we first met her.

Rolling my eyes, I jabbed my elbow into Carter's side, receiving an ow and a glare from him. But I ignored him once again and stepped up closer to the counter.

"Um, yes uh…" I looked at her name tag on her breast that read 'Mattie'. "Mattie, I'm Sadie Kane and this is my brother, Carter Kane, and we received a summoning letter to come in."

"Kanes?" Mattie muttered our name for a moment, like she heard of it before, "Oh, yes I believe we have been expecting you both. Do you have an appointment with your lawyer or are you here to make one?"

"Make an appointment." Carter answered, finding his voice again.

"Okay, I just need you two to fill out some paperwork." she placed the said paperwork on the counter in front of us. "And when you are finished just bring the papers back to me and I will get your temporary lawyer, Mr. Lawton, to see you. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me for help."

"Thank you." Carter took the papers off the counter and headed to small waiting room, with me at his heel.

We sat the far corner of the small little waiting room and filled out the papers, well Carter did, I just sat there bored out of my mind as he did the paperwork. After a few minute of doing nothing, I getting up from my seat and started wondered around the little waiting room, looking at the old paints hanging on the wall and counting the cracks in the marble walls and ceiling. Ugh, this whole place just screamed boring, didn't it.

Looking back to the counter, Mattie, the girl that helped us was making herself busy behind the counter, organizing little things that you wouldn't really think of doing. She had a smile on her face as she did so, like she enjoyed keeping everything in order. I didn't know why but looking at her she reminded me of someone I know, must be the hair or something.

Mattie just pulled out some papers from under the counter and looked over to me with a questionable look. "Is there something wrong? Do you and your brother need help?" she asked me.

Realizing that I was staring at her and she was talking to me, I shook my head. "No, no everything is fine." I quickly told her.

"Then is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, just looking around while my brother filled the papers out." I said. "Aren't you a little young to be working in a courthouse?" Sure it may have been the rudest thing to ask but come on, tell me that you weren't thinking the same thing.

But she didn't seem too offended by my question. In fact she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I'm older then I look, how old do I look to you?"

"Sixteen, seventeen maybe?"

"That sounds about right."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Are you sure there isn't anything I can't get for you?" Mattie asked.

"I'm sure." I answered.

"All done." Carter suddenly announced, walking over to Mattie at the counter.

Mattie smiled, taking the papers. "Great, let me file these and get everything in order and I'll get Mr. Lawton for you. It will be a few moments."

(B R E A K)

Everything was kind of a blur to me after we left the courthouse and took the bus back home. We met with our lawyer, Mr. Lawton. He was an okay guy I guess, not really friendly but not mean or snotty either. Carter did most of the talking with Mr. Lawton, discussing what to expect when we come in next time to make our claim on the warehouse our home sits on. It was all boring stuff and all I heard then was 'blah, blah, blah', thankfully my brother, being the dork that he is, took care of everywhere and I didn't have to do a thing but show up with him in the next couple of days with our shabti Uncle Amos.

It felt like forever when we finally reached our stop and got off the dreaded thing. My bum was a little sore from the bumpy ride back. When we got back to the House we thankfully found everything was still the same way we left it, other than the three Emperor Penguins that just came waddling out of the next room and walk by us. Carter and I just watched for a moment, dumbstruck.

"Can't we just for once come into the Great Room without a seeing dang penguin?" I asked no one in particular.

Carter groaned beside me; pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll talk to Felix again about the penguins."

"Didn't you already to talk to him about, oh I don't know a zillion times already?"

"He's nine Sadie, what do you expect from him, to actually listen to adults?" Carter asked me.

I frowned. "I guess not."

"Well in any case, after I find Felix I better go find Jaz and tell her when the shabti needs to be ready."

I then remembered my little ba trip last night as I watched Carter leave and also remembered that he took one to. "Come to my room when you find them. We need to talk about our ba trips, remember."

Carter froze up for a moment, almost looking a little pale when I mention our Ba trips. But he relaxed soon after that. "Alright." he said, sounding tired.

He must have saw something if he was this upset or fearful, like when Horus showed him Apophis weaken prison. Let's just hope it not as bad as I think it is.

(B R E A K)

**Carter POV.**

I almost forgot about my ba trip last night and still would have if Sadie didn't mention it. The trip was one of my most disturbing trips that I have so far, worse than the one that Horus showed me in the Duat to see Apophis scarab prison. Actually I don't know what to make of it really; I haven't had one like it before, it was kind of thing that Sadie only seems to get then me.

Sighing heavily, I headed to Sadie's room after talking to Jaz about the shabti being ready in time and talking to Felix about the penguins. But it's hard to be mad at that kid; he's the youngest one here and doesn't know any better yet.

Reaching my sister's room, I knocked on the door twice and then entered.

"Ever heard of privacy, Carter!" was the first thing that Sadie said to me when I came in. "I could have been naked for all you know!"

Just thinking of ever seeing my sister naked made me cringe. "I didn't need that mental image in my head, Sadie."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyways you were expecting me weren't you? So it's not like you were changing anyway." I told her.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Just get in here and close the door already, we don't need everyone to know about our business."

I rolled my eyes at my sister this time but did as she asked. Once the door was closed I walked over and join her on the bed, sitting cross legged in front of her.

"Now, tell me what you saw last night." Sadie ordered more then asked.

"Why do I have to tell you first, why can't you tell me yours first?"

"Trust me Carter, what I'm going to tell you will make you forget everything and put you into a tizzy."

A tizzy huh, I didn't like that sound of that, it must be bad but I'm still not sure if it was bad as mine.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll go first. Well, it happened shortly after we went to bed after talking with Jaz and Walt…"

_Flashback_

_I didn't know how but my ba was pulled out of my body and my room and into the Duat, or at least what I thought was the Duat. It was so weird I thought how headrest would protect us from letting our ba's wonder off, but I guess not this time. Powerless, I let whatever unknown force pull at my ba as it took me to my unknown destination. And when I reached, I was surprised at what I found._

_I was on the sun boat, the same sun boat that Sadie and I found that belongs to Ra that he sailed on every night. Everything looked to be the same when we sailed on it, the little balls of light floating around, the wood of the boat polished and brand new, and the throne of fire blazing in pure light. The only thing that looked different was who was in the throne. There sat Ra, still old but not the old senile man that we found at the Fourth House. He actually looked younger._

_Footsteps came from behind me, coming closer towards me. I turned around and got another shock to see that it was a much younger Bast walking up to the throne, dress for battle._

_Bast walked by me and kneeled before Ra. "My Lord, everything is calm this voyage. There has only been a small handful of monsters and demons this night."_

_Ra nodded. "It has been a quiet journey but do not let your guard down. I feel there is a storm coming after the calm."_

"_So don't go running off cat." came a familiar voice, laughing behind us, sadly a voice that I knew all too well._

_Set came up to Ra, with an arrogant smirk on his face, and bowed before the old king, beside Bast. Bast scowled at him but held her tongue._

"_Bast is a brave warrior Set, and courageous to. Among my children, she is the only to become the successor of her sister, Sekhmet." said Ra._

"_Yes my lord." Set's reply._

_I had to say, it was so weird to see Set so calm and obedient before. It was very strange. But I guess it's because Set is Ra's lieutenant and that Ra was the only god he had any respect for. _

"_Anyways." the sun god looked back to Bast. "Bast, have you seen your sister?"_

"_I believe she is with the bird brain as we seek." she scowled._

_Ra nodded. "Good, I worry about her on these journeys. But I trust Thoth will watch over her and protect her, it is his duty now."_

"_I still don't know why you just gave her to him, she is still so young."_

"_Bast, I understand your concerns for you younger sister. But it is because she is so young that she needs someone to be able to protect her when we can't."_

_She nodded but still frowning. "I understand."_

_Set smirk. "I doubt that kid would even last long anyway against the forces of chaos with Thoth's protection."_

_Ra gave him a hard glare that mad the god of chaos shut up and draw back in what looked like fear. "Watch yourself Set, you may be my lieutenant and one of my most loyal warriors but I will not think twice of striking you down if you harm a single hair on my youngest child's head."_

_Set said nothing but nodded._

"_Now than, Bast. We are approaching the last gate before entering the mortal world, inform-" The boat suddenly came to a sudden stop, jerking violently that it almost caused Ra to fall out from his throne._

_Both Set and Bast quickly stumbled on back to their feet and raced over to the edge of the front of the boat, drawing their weapons out. Out in the water (if you can even all it that) there were large ripples as something large was swimming around the boat. From where I stood, still by Ra, I saw something large quickly poke out to the surface but then dive back down. Fear washed over me as I heard the familiar hissing whisper from the water, the same whisper I heard before when I came here before on the boat._

_Suddenly, from the back end of the boat something large shot out of the water, making the boat jerk back and forth. Gaining my bearings on the boat, I rushed around the throne and near the back to only stop dead in my tracks when I saw him, Apophis._

_He was an ugly snake, a big ugly snake, a VERY big ugly snake! Apophis was terrifying, more than I ever thought he would be. His eyes were glowing a mad red as he stared down at something at the end of the boat. Following where he was looking at I saw a little child standing there, staring up at Apophis with fear. I couldn't get a good look at the child but I could tell that the child was a girl, no more than ten years old._

_Apophis gave out a chuckle like hiss and smiled down at the girl. (can snakes even smile?) Apophis then pulled back a little, a movement I could see that he was about to strike out to the little girl. But before he did so, someone came rushing over to the little girl's aid before the snake could strike. Narrowing my eyes to get a better look, I saw that it was a man, a man with blonde? Still looking at him I saw that it was Thoth charging towards Apophis with a weapon in his hand. But before he and Apophis could collide, everything faded away and I awake back into my room in a cold sweat and my body shaking._

_End of flashback._

I finished telling Sadie my ba trip and saw that she had a look of shock and aw on her face. Kind of like what I was feeling when I saw the whole thing, other than the fear I felt when I saw Apophis.

"Wow." said Sadie. "That's… some trip."

"I know." I nodded in agreement. "It must be a vision of the past, that's the only explanation I have."

"But why, what's the point of all that?"

"I don't know but it has to do with something that's coming in the near future, I can feel it."

"Yeah, but we already know that Set was Ra's lieutenant and Bast was the Eye of Ra."

"Maybe it has something with Thoth?" I thought out loud.

"The bird brain?" she scrunched her nose up in disgust at the mention of the god of wisdom. "What about him? Why was he even on the boat?"

"Well, in the myth of Ra's journey, Thoth was the one that mapped out every voyage. I think he was also part of Ra's crew along with Set and Bast." I explained.

"So you think that your trip to the past has something to do with him?" Sadie asked.

I nodded. "I'm pretty positive. And as much as I hate to say this I think we should go see Thoth tomorrow, to be on the safe side."

Sadie groaned. "Do we have to?"

"I really think that something is going to happen or it's already happening and he's a part of it. We don't have visions of the past with the gods for no reasons." I pointed out.

"I guess that's true." she grumbled.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow we will go to Memphis, Tennessee to see Thoth."

"I am not going to like this trip, I can already tell." my sister complained.

"Alright now I told you my ba trip it's time you tell me yours." I said.

Sadie suddenly went quiet, looking down at her lap and refused to make eye contact with me. I can already tell I wasn't going to like this one either.

"Well," she started. "I saw Anubis last night."

I snorted, completely unsurprised to hear that. Sadie glared at me for that.

"Anyways, I went to the Hall of Judgment and talked to Anubis…"

**We are going to see a lot of flashbacks of the past with the gods.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:We meet the goddess of Rick R

**Alright, my birthday is only a few more days! Woo hoo! And I have no idea what I want to do or what I want! Sad isn't it.**

**Chapter 4: We meet the goddess of Rick Riordan **

**Sadie POV.**

"How can it be gone!" was the first thing Carter said when I finished tell him my trip. He didn't take it very well.

"It just is, okay." I told him.

Carter was pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair. He was taking the news pretty much how I imagine it.

"How can this happen, not when everything else is going against us! What's dad doing about this?" Carter asked frantically.

"Anubis said that dad is looking for the feather as we speak but he's almost a hundred percent positive that the feather is in our world now, no longer in the Duat."

He nodded, still pacing around my room, thinking. I watched him for a while under he began to make me dizzy from pacing so much.

"Would you stop that, you're going to leave a ring in my floor if you keep doing that." I scolded him. But Carter didn't hear me since he kept on going.

After a few more minutes he finally stopped and turned to face me. "We are definitely going to go see Thoth tomorrow."

I was a confused. "Why?"

"Thoth is the Lord of Ma'at, remember. That is one of his titles, as well as the scribe of Ma'at to. So if there is something wrong with the balance he would know about it and possibly know about the feather disappearing to."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that perhaps Thoth can help us find the feather. He must know where it is."

"That is if he knows."

Carter sighed. "It's our only lead to finding the feather, Sadie, unless you have a better idea where to look for it."

"No, I don't." I said.

"Then we will go see Thoth tomorrow as plan. I'm starting to believe that both of our ba trips must be connected somehow." my brother muttered.

I haven't thought of that. "You think so?"

Carter nodded. "I'm sure."

Things were becoming so complicated so fast.

(B R E A K)

**Carter POV.**

Sadie and I got up bright and early this morning and grabbed a quick breakfast before we head to Memphis. Leaving Walt and Jaz in charge while we're gone, Sadie and I, along with Khufu to see Thoth and his brethren, headed up to the roof. Freak greeted us with a loud 'FREEK!' when he saw us from his stable I made for him. I fed him a few toasted turkeys that I brought with me before Sadie, Khufu, and I left. Freak was very happy to see the turkeys and gobbled them down.

"Come on Carter, let's go!" Sadie called from behind me, growing patient.

Giving Freak the last turkey, I gave him a pat on the beak before I headed to Sadie and Khufu where they waited for me by the sphinx.

Sadie summoned the gateway to Memphis and we all jumped in to only tumble out in front of a large pyramid by the Mississippi River, the same spot when we met up with Thoth after his test. Standing up, I brushed off the grass and dirt off my cloths and began to make my way for the University of Memphis with Sadie and Khufu. When we got closer to the school, Khufu let out a happy 'Agh' and raced ahead of us, towards the basketball court. I smiled at Khufu and his love for basketball, and my embarrassment for my lack of skills as I remembered the last time I played here. Yeah that wasn't one of my best moments.

Leaving Khufu with his baboon brothers, Sadie and I headed on inside and towards Thoth's office. After only getting lost once and going down the wrong hall, we finally managed to find his office again. How we found it last time I'll never know. Sadie pushed me towards the door, silently telling me to go in first. I frowned at her but went first anyway. Opening the door, I expected to see a bunch of ibises sitting behind desks with their beaks buried into their computers. But instead I found the room empty of ibises birds. In fact, the whole room was dark and looked as if there was no one here if it wasn't for the blues music playing in the air, really sad blue music.

"What the bloody hell?" Sadie whispered next to me.

"Thoth! Thoth are you here?" I called out to the empty dark office.

But I got no answer, just the music playing and a few strands of a guitar cord.

"Hey Ja-hooty are you here or not!" Sadie called out this time.

Again, nothing.

Sadie closed door behind us and searched for the light switch on the wall until she found it and flipped it on. As soon as she found, we saw Thoth up in his loft, strumming a few cords on his guitar as a stereo played by his side. He groaned in irritation at the bright lights and raised his hand in front of his eyes. I had to take a doubt take of him to be sure that I was really see what I was seeing, and right now what I saw was that he wasn't look so good. His skin was flushed, his coat was covered in real barbecue sauce, his hair in a wild mess, and there were heavy bags under his eyes behind his glasses.

"Turn those lights off." Thoth groaned at us.

We ignored him and left the lights on him, coming closer to him.

"What happen to you?" Sadie asked once she got a good look at him to.

His response was another groan as he turned back to his guitar.

Both Sadie and I looked at each other in concern at the God of Wisdom.

"Is everything alright, Thoth?" I asked.

"No children, everything isn't alright." he said to us with a pained look. "In fact everything is horrible!"

For a moment I thought he was going to cry after that, but he didn't.

"Okay…" Sadie said a little uneasy. "Anyways we need to talk to you, it's important."

"You're known as the Lord of Ma'at aren't you?" I guess I shouldn't have said that since he seemed to flinch at his title and was really starting to look as if he was about to cry. "You must know that the balance has shifted over to chaos favor."

"I do…" he grumbled, still playing a cord or two on the guitar.

"Then you already know that the Feather of Truth is gone." Sadie added.

He nodded. "What of it…"

"What do you mean what of it? We need to find that feather or things are going to become far worse than they already are! Without it Anubis can do the weighing of the soul." Sadie growled.

He then looked up to us, annoyed and almost angry at Sadie, but still looking sad and depress as the same time. "So, what do you want me to do about? Don't you think I'm not aware of this?"

I stepped in before Sadie opened her big mouth. "No, we figured you are aware but we were wondering if you have any idea where it could be so we can find it."

He sighed, the anger from before washed away. "Believe me children if I knew where the feather was I would go after it and never stop chasing it until I caught. And when I did catch it" tears once again began to form behind his glasses, "I would never let it go and beg it to stay with me and apologize over and over! Because if you let something you love go, it sometimes never comes back!"

And finally the water works came.

I never thought I would see the day that Thoth would cry like this, over his guitar as he held it close to his chest. It was quite uncomfortable. I tried to get in a word or two between his sobs but they were drowned out by his cries so he couldn't hear them. We really needed to talk to Thoth but it was beginning to look pointless.

Turning to Sadie, I saw that she was beginning to look a little comfortable as I was around Thoth.

"Maybe we should go." she whispered to me.

I nodded my head, agree that maybe we should.

We said goodbye to Thoth but doubt he even heard us or even notice us leaving his office. Once outside the office, Sadie let out a heavy sigh of relief to be out of there.

"What the heck happen to him? I thought I would never see the day that the great pain in the ass, Thoth, would cry like a baby." said Sadie.

"It is a kind of unlike him to be like." I agreed, looking back at his office door that we were leaving behind.

"Yeah but why, what's got his knickers in a twist so bad. It's not like-" Sadie being Sadie didn't look where she was going and suddenly collided into someone around the corner.

I caught her before she hit the floor and helped her back to her feet as she apologized to the lady she hit. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going. I am so sorry."

"It's alright dearie."

The woman Sadie hit got her balance back and stood over both Sadie and I, towering over us. She was a very tall and thin, easily could be a basketball player if she tried out for the game. She had a deep tan skin, long black wavy hair, and chocolate brown eyes that sparkle with ancient wisdom. She wore a cheetah print dress that stopped at her knees with a lab coat over it. She wore a few gold necklaces, a few gold bracelets, and a small gold nose ring on her left nostril.

Looking at her I couldn't help but feel like I've seen her before, or she looked like someone we know.

"I hope I didn't knock you down to hard, Sadie Kane." the woman smiled.

Sadie and I froze when she said Sadie's name. I don't remember Sadie or I ever giving either of our names to her. If she knows our names, that's not a good sign.

"How do you know me?" Sadie narrowed her eyes at the woman, not trusting her. "I don't recall telling you my name."

I prepared myself to get ready to pull my sword out from the Duat.

"Relax children I will not harm you, there is no need to draw your sword out, Carter Kane." she said to me.

How did she know that?

"Who are you?" Sadie demanded.

The woman then looked a little bashful. "I guess I should introduce myself before you children start over reacting."

Sadie made a huffing noise from the back of her throat.

"In any case, the reason I know you children is because you are the biggest news in the Duat, the ones that found the great sun god, Ra."

My eyes widen. "You're form the Duat? So that means you a-"

"A god? Yes I am. Unless you were going to say a demon then no."

"N-No, I was going to say a god."

She laughed lightly at me and then smiled. "My name is Seshat, it's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Kane siblings."

"Seshat?" Sadie repeated the name, testing it.

Instantly I knew who she was when she said she was Seshat. "You're the goddess of writing!"

"The goddess of what?" Sadie looked confused. "But I thought Thoth was the god of that."

"No, Thoth just showed mankind how to write, Seshat was the one that invented it. She's also known as the goddess of wisdom, Thoth's female counterpart." I explained to my clueless sister. She really needs to study up on this because I'm not always going to be there and tell her this stuff.

"My, you are quite well inform, Carter Kane." said Seshat.

I blushed.

"You're like the goddess of all writing and writers, huh?" Sadie asked causally.

"I suppose you could say that." she smiled at my sister.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked this time.

Her happy expression instantly disappeared when I asked. "My beloved has fallen into a deep depression of late and I have come to see him."

Sadie made a face between one of surprise and lost. "Your beloved?"

That's when I also remembered something interesting about Seshat. "You're talking about Thoth, aren't you?"

"Thoth?" Sadie looked to me and back at Seshat like she was crazy. "Him? He's your beloved?"

"Actually there were two different relationships between Thoth and Seshat. In some myths you were seen as his daughter, if I remembered correctly."

As soon as I said that, Seshat's face twisted into that of rage as she glared down at me, making me feel very small before her.

"How in the world mortals came to that idiotic conclusion is beyond me. But I will tell you both this, and I will only tell you this once. I. Am. Not. His. Daughter!" she growled out.

I was visibly shaking but nodded none the less.

"Okay, you're not his daughter we understand." Sadie said, being a littler braver then me but shook under the goddess's anger.

"O-Okay, so then the other m-myth must be true then. Y-You're seen as Thoth's w-wife." I shuttered at.

I must have said the right thing for her anger was suddenly gone from her face. At first she seemed a little surprise but then smiled, almost slyly but I must have been imagining it, as her face brightens up.

"Yes… I am his wife. Thoth is indeed my husband." she told us, still smiling.

"Wife huh?" Sadie gave her a strange look, almost like she didn't really seem convinced by it.

"So then you must know why he's acting so… so…"

"Depress?" Seshat finished for me.

"Yeah."

She sighed dramatically. "I fear that he has lost something in his charge that Ra gave to him and now he feels… guilty for losing it." She hissed the 'it' part out like it was poison. "So he's greatly upset by it. But if you asked me it was probably for the best that he lost it, it was keeping our love apart."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said with a frown.

"Thank you, but now that he has lost the little vermin, for good hopefully, our love will be once more of what it once was." Seshat said happily.

"Well, maybe if you get Thoth back to normal we'll be able to talk to him next time. We really need to talk to him about a few things." I told her.

"Do not worry I'm sure that I'll have my beloved back to normal and has forgotten completely about the little vermin that Ra gave him to watch."

"Well, look at the time." Sadie suddenly stepped in front of me. "We really need to go, you know things to do, preparations to defeat Apophis and all."

Seshat nodded in understanding. "Of course, I've hold you two up long enough. You have trainees that need you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Seshat." I managed to barely say goodbye to her before Sadie rudely dragged me away and to the front entrance that we came in through.

Once we were outside, we went in search for Khufu. It wasn't hard to find him just simply find the nearest basketball court and you'll find a group of baboons playing basketball, not a strange sight when it comes to the life of the Kane family. Khufu spotted us as soon as we began to make our way to him, hollering happily as he bounce up and down and waved his arms up in the air. Even if we don't speak baboon we could tell he was trying to tell us that his team was winning.

We sat on the side lines, waiting the game since there was nothing else better to do at the moment. We couldn't return back to Brooklyn yet, not until the port has time to cool off. That and we didn't have the heart to pull Khufu away from his fun with his baboon brothers. I had to admit, the baboons are pretty good basketball players, and I bet they could even beat the Lakers in a game. I know they creamed me.

"I don't like her." Sadie suddenly said out of nowhere.

I blinked in surprise. "Who?"

"Seshat, I don't like her."

"What do you mean you don't like Seshat?" I asked. "She seems nice to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course she seems nice to you, everyone seems nice to you, Carter."

I glared at her.

"It's just that there's something not right about her. When we talked to her I kept getting a bad vibe from her."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of bad vibe?"

Sadie shrugged her shoulders, watching as one of the baboons making a slam-dunk. "I don't know but it's not exactly an evil one if that's what you're asking. But when we talked to her about Thoth… something just didn't seem right is all."

"Are you sure you aren't seeing things Sadie?" that earned me a punch in the shoulder.

"No! I am not seeing things! I'm telling you that something isn't right about all this, with Thoth suddenly becoming depress and that Seshat 'conveniently' shows up to add him. There's something very wrong about all of this I'm telling you!" she claimed.

I know Sadie can overreact about a lot of things and think that she knows more than me when it doesn't' come to history but to people. Although, she does make an interesting point, it's weird that Seshat would suddenly appear when Thoth was going downhill. But she's his wife so isn't that normal. Seshat was his feminine counterpart, his equal like the myths said. But, now that I think about it there was another myth of the wife of Thoth that was now bugging me.

(B R E A K)

A few hours later we finally returned home and found that the house was still in one piece, at least on the outside. Khufu was letting out a few happy 'agh', very please that his team won the game and got to be around his brethren. Freak let out a happy screech when he saw us, most likely waiting for me to feed him his dinner. Which reminds me, its pass the time I normally feed him. I wonder if we still have some of those glazed hams, he would like that.

Inside the house we found that everything was still in one piece and get this, no penguins in the Great Room! Maybe Felix is finally listening. But that's wishful thinking. Coming into the Great Room, we saw Jaz and Walt talking to someone with their back to us. I couldn't see their face but I couldn't help but feel like they're familiar to me.

"Hey." Sadie called out to them, getting their attention, "We're back."

Jaz and Walt looked up to us and waved; just as the person they were talking to turn to face us. And soon as we saw their face, Sadie and I were surprised at who it was, making me almost jump for joy.

"Zia!"

**I thought the title for this chapter was clever.**

**I saw this cool drawing that someone did of Seshat and for some reason she looks good with a nose ring, so I decided to give her one.**

**In my story I am going to bring in some new gods that haven't appeared in Rick R's stories yet, something new for us. And if there is a god or goddess you would like to see drop me a note and I will try to add them in.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Every girls' worse nightmare

**Here is the next chapter sorry if it's a little late. **

**And to your enjoyment there is some Saunbis action in this one!**

**Balance of Love**

**Chapter 5: Every girls' worse nightmare, and it happens to me**

**Carter POV.**

I couldn't believe, it was really Zia, she was really here!

Zia turned her whole body to face us, smiling. "Hey guys." she greeted us.

"Zia." I somehow found my voice. "You're really here."

"What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy to see you." said Sadie.

"Amos sent me to see you guys and to talk to you about your claim on the warehouse. Plus I just came to visit." Zia explained.

"I guess Amos send some of the things you guys will need when you go in for your appointment at the court house." Walt spoke up.

Zai nodded, holding up a yellow envelope in her hand. "He said all you guys need is right here as well as the ingredients you will need to make a shabti of Amos. But it seems all of you are one step ahead of us."

"So how long are you going to stay, Zia?" Sadie asked the question that I want ask but lose the nerve to do so.

Zia thought for a moment. "Well Amos didn't say pacifically how long I have to stay, just long enough until you guys don't need me anymore and to help you with legal stuff of the warehouse."

My heart swelled when I heard that. Zia was going to be staying with us awhile, possibly longer then she's usually does with us.

"That's great." I blurred out a little louder then I wanted it to be.

Sadie and Jaz giggled at me, making me blush in embarrassment. Walt gave me a sympathy look.

"I better get back to work and let you guys catch up." Jaz announced. "I'll be in the library working on shabti if anyone needs me." she left us.

"I got to go to and finish me work. I'll see you guys at dinner." Walt left us to, leaving the three of us alone in the Great Room.

"So," Sadie started, "How's Uncle Amos doing as the new Chief Lector. We assume he's fine since we haven't heard from you guys and all."

"He's doing good, settling in quite nicely as the new Chief Lector." Zia seemed a little sad when she said that, probably thinking about Iskandar.

An uncomfortable silence then fell over us.

"I think I'll head to my room now." said Sadie, "I'm feeling a little tired from our trip to Memphis."

"Memphis?" Zia asked, curiously. "In Egypt?"

"No in Tennessee. There is a city name Memphis in Tennessee to." Sadie explained to her.

"What were you guys doing in Tennessee?" she asked again.

"We went to go see Thoth." I answered.

"The god of wisdom, what is he doing there?"

Sadie shrugged. "Who the hell knows why, he's a professor or something at the university down there now. He's got a big lab and all there."

"He's got a lot of projects going on to." I added.

Sadie nodded before letting out a yawn, which looked fake to me. "Well, I think I'll take a small nap before dinner, see you guys then."

Before Zia and I could get another word out to Sadie, she was gone, leaving me and Zia all alone, together. Now what do I do?

(B R E A K)

**Sadie POV.**

Leaving my love struck brother behind with Zia, I head to my room, feeling exhausted. I would have stayed longer and visit with Zia but I figured that Carter deserve some time alone with her and try to build up a relationship with her that he wanted ever since we met her shabti. Plus I didn't really want to be around all that mushy love stuff to, it's bad enough I have to be around complete strangers when they do that I don't need to be around my own brother.

I was so ready for bed, I couldn't wait to take a nice cat nap!

But unfortunately I wasn't going to sleep like I wanted.

As soon as I entered my room, I was greeted with the most horrible thing that could ever happen to me.

There, standing in the middle of my room, was Anubis. Yes, it would be a dream come true for any girl to find the boy you've been crushing on in your room. But not when the guy you've been crushing on wasn't standing in front of the picture of him in your room, staring at it!

Crap, I forgot to cover it up this morning before I left with Carter.

To my horror I let out a gasp at seeing him there, quickly covering my mouth so he would notice I was in my room at the door. Maybe if I remained quiet I could slowly back out of my room and leave before he even notices I was there in the first place. But of course, some god must hate (I'm thinking its Set or Nekhbet since they both dislike me so much) for Anubis looked away from the picture of him and right at me.

"Hello Lady Kane," he greeted me. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced."

Great, now he's seen me.

"May I ask why you have a picture of me?" he asked with a smirk on his face as if he already knows the answer but wants to hear it from me.

Stupid jerk.

"That was here when Uncle Amos gave me this room." I lied of course, walking quickly over to the picture and tried to block his view from it. "So why are you? It's kind of inappropriate to find a strange guy in a teenage girl's room."

"Ah, but I'm not a stranger, you know me."

"That's not the point and you know it."

His playful smirk disappeared, replaced with a serious look. "I'm here on business about the feather."

"Did you find it?"

He shook his head. "No, but your father and I think we've located it or in the area we think it might be in."

"That's great, where is it?" I asked excited.

"We think it's actually here in Brooklyn, somewhere." he said.

"Really?" that I wasn't expected. "You mean it could be right in our area, right under our noses."

He nodded. "Yes, we are sure it's somewhere near you and Carter. But we can't narrow it down further than that."

"I still don't understand how you can lose a feather, especially one as important as that one. Isn't it you're job to guard it or something?"

"Sadie, the feather is not mine to exactly keep, or father's. The feather doesn't belong to us." he explained to me.

"Then who does it belong to? Shouldn't the owner be looking for it instead of you and my dad?" I was beginning to grow frustrated with all this feather business. Seriously, how do you lose something like a feather?

"It's complicated Sadie but I can tell you that you and Carter already know who the owner is." said Anubis.

I just gave him a look.

"When you find the feather call me as soon as you can, you're father and I need it right away." he told me.

"How is the hall by the way?" I asked, remembering the horrible shape the Hall of Judgment was in.

Anubis sighed. "Not so good I fear, if the feather is not found soon things will turn very bad soon."

I believed him after witnessing all the lost souls waiting to enter the hall.

"Carter had a ba trip the same time that I had one when I visited you in the Duat." I told him.

He looked a little surprise. "Really, what was it?"

"His was a trip to the past, the gods past. It was during one of Ra's voyages through the Duat. Bast was there, so was Set. They were speaking to Ra about stuff before the boat was attack by Apophis. Nothing strange from the myth I know of the nightly voyage but the only thing strange about it was that there was a kid on it." I explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "A kid?"

"Yeah, a ten year old little girl from what Carter told me. Apophis rose from the surface and faced her down. He was about to strike at her but Thoth jumped in front of her and took him on instead. But after that, nothing else, Carter said that's all he saw but he felt like it was important and that we should go see Thoth about, which we did today."

"Did you talk to him? How is he? Is he okay?" Anubis suddenly sounded very interested.

"He was actually depressed when we saw him, it was very weird. We tried to talk to him but he was just…not himself, it's weird I can't really explain it."

Hearing that Anubis's face dropped. "I'm sure he's been taking this hard." and then whispered to himself in ancient Egyptian that I couldn't quite hear. But it sounded like he scolding himself for something.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing." he quickly answered. "So did you manage to talk to him at all."

I shook my head. "It was almost impossible. It might be me but the guy almost looked broken hearted, so broken that I actually feel bad for him. I just hope that his wife will help him out."

I must have said something wrong because Anubis looked at me with wide eyes. "His what?" he asked.

"His wife." I repeated.

If his eyes were big before they were bigger now. He looked down right shock. "You met his wife? How? When? Is she okay?"

"Calm down already, she's fine. She was heading to see Thoth after we left his office. Perhaps the next time we see him, Seshat will knock him out of his depression."

Again, Anubis looked surprised. "Seshat?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Thoth's wife. That's what she and Carter said."

"Wait, wait,wait… that's what Seshat told you?"

"Yeah."

A dark look suddenly washed over Anubis's face, a look that made me step back from him a little. He even let out a small growl that sounded like a dog's growl as he cursed again in ancient Egyptian. I was almost a little afraid of him.

"Anubis?" my voice came out more of a whisper then I wanted to.

He looked up at me, the dark look gone as he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "It's nothing, nothing for you to worry about. I just have something I need to speak with Osiris now."

"Okay."

He smiled. "I'm afraid I must get going now with the Hall of Judgment the way it is now, I can't leave it alone like that for long. I'm sorry that I can't visit you a little longer, perhaps next time we'll go a… what do they call it, a date?" he said, not sure if it was the right word or not.

I blushed, feeling my face burn red as a tomato. Did he just ask me out? Does he even know what he said, or what a date is?

"Umm, s-sure." I let out a high squeaked.

Smooth Sadie, real smooth. Now I sounded like a complete dork in front of him.

His smile grew as he looked at me with those eyes that made me melt. "I look forward to seeing you again the near future, with the feather hopefully."

Call I could do was nod.

Before I knew it, Anubis gave me a kiss on the forehead and disappeared from my room, leaving me there, shell shock.

(B R E A K)

**Carter POV.**

Dinner was kind of a little uncomfortable for me but nice. It was really nice to have Zia here with us but I couldn't stop sweating every time she looked at me. I mean there is nothing to be worried about, we're good friends, nothing hostile between us anymore. Maybe it's because what I want from Zia is more than friendship and she's not ready for that like I am. But I am willing to wait for her.

After dinner I suddenly found my whole body drained of energy, I didn't realize how tired I was until I came up to my room. I barely manage to change out of my clothes and into my pajamas before I fell face first on my bed and past out. Who knew that traveling through portals can put a lot of strain on your body? I couldn't wait to let myself self go and drift off to dream land and dream where Zia and I really have something together.

I wish it was that easy for m, my ba didn't agree with my dreams.

What is with my ba lately, this is the second time I felt something tugging at it desperately; it's got to be a new record or something. Curious to see where the tug wants me to go this time I let my ba go and let the pull take me everywhere it wanted to take.

I found myself in the Duat once more but this time in the Palace of the Gods. The place wasn't crowded with gods this time like the last two times I've seen this place, just only a handful of gods this time. In the center of the palace was the golden throne of Ra, blazing brightly to the point of blinding as always. Of course, on the throne was none other than Ra himself still old but not terribly old like he was now, he actually looked pretty good for his age and looked a lot healthier. By his side I saw a more youthful version of Bast, dressed in a green Egyptian dress and wore gold and jewels. On Ra's other side was Sobek still looking as scary as always.

Bast looked nervous and was pacing around in a small circle by Ra's side. But both Ra and Sobek paid her little heed as she moved restlessly. Instead their attention was focused forward, waiting for something to have happen.

Just then the doors to the palace opened in the large throne room revealing two figures entering. I couldn't make out who they were for they were too far from where I was and the main doors were located in the shadows of the room. But I believe they were male for they looked like they had the built of a weight lifter almost. As they came closer I knew they were guys now that I got a better look at them, although their heads threw me through a loop.

The man in front, leading the other one had the most bazaar animal head I have ever seen. It almost looked like some sort of dog head, a deformed dog head. He also had cherry Kool-Aid skin, black eyes lined with kohl, and dressed in gold and red. The man behind him was the complete opposite then the weird dog headed guy. This one had pale skin, dressed in white and blue, and had a bird head with a long neck and a long beak too.

That's when hit me, I was looking at the image that the Ancient Egyptians saw of Thoth and Set.

As soon as remembered their names, both of men's heads changed, switching to human heads. Now that they were in human form I defiantly recognized them. Set was still bald as I remembered, with a black goatee, and black glittering eyes. Even Thoth was the same the last time I saw him, wild blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Although, Thoth was missing his glasses and had his eyes line in kohl to. The only difference about their past selves and their selves today is that their past selves looked younger, like Bast.

Set came up to Ra, kneeling before him. "I have brought Thoth at your request, my lord."

"Thank you, Set. You are dismiss." said Ra.

Set bowed his head once more and stood up and set aside. Thoth stepped forward before Ra and kneeled before him.

"My lord, you wish to see me?" said Thoth.

Ra nodded, gesturing with his hand for him to rise. "I'm sure you already know the reason why I have called for you."

Thoth nodded. "I assume it is time already?"

"Yes, Apophis is becoming more restless from my voyage. He's also been showing more force lately with our battles, determined to swallow me and throw the balance in complete chaos. Because of this I fear my youngest child is not safe upon the boat. Bast or Sekhmet or even I can't fight against Apophis without worrying about her safty. She needs a guardian, she needs someone to watch over her and protect her for all eternity when her own family cannot. Do you still accept this duty?"

"I have not changed my mind if that is your question. I'm aware of the situation before us of the strong possibility of the balance being thrown off in chaos favor. But I will tell you this, I don't like what you ask for me, my lord, I'm not happy about it at all but I will still accept it because it needs to be done." Thoth confessed.

Ra looked please with his answer but still kept his façade. "Very well then, Hathor!"

Just then the most beautiful woman I have ever seen walked in; dress in the traditional Egyptian dress that goddesses wear with a headdress of golden horns and a sun disk on top of her head. Beside the woman was the little girl I remembered from my last dream of the past, holding the woman's hand as she clenched an old looking doll to her.

Bast smiled at the woman and little girl, taking the girl's hand from the woman. The little girl looked fearful, almost not letting go of the woman's hand at first when Bast took her. But when she looked up at Ra and saw him smiling down at her she cracked a smile of her own and relaxed a little bit. Bast slowly brought the girl out to Thoth, giving him a hard nasty glare as she placed the girl in front of her and before Thoth. Thoth ignored Bast's glared and looked down at the girl, a little curious and somewhat dumbfounded. The little girl stared up at Thoth with wide fearful eyes, not sure about the god of wisdom as she clenched the doll with both hands to her chest.

"The ceremony will take in a few short hours, prepare for then." with that said, Ra rose from his throne and left with Sobek, Hathor, and Set following close behind him. Bast was the last one to leave, remaining behind long enough to give Thoth one last nasty glare before she followed Ra.

Thoth watched them leave to the point until he and the little girl were the only ones in room and then looked back down at the fearful child.

From there my dream ended.

**Sorry if the Sanubis was a little late but I had to do all those other chapters. But I will try to put more in hopefully.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Lawyers are evil

**Sorry for the late chapter people but I caught up in a few other stories of mine and this one is a blah for me. But it's one of those chapters that need to be done.**

**Chapter 6: Lawyers are evil **

**Sadie POV.**

Today was the day, the day that Carter and I go back to the courthouse and make our claim on the warehouse with the shabti Amos. Everything was set, Carter and I (well mostly Carter) were prepared for everything that we will need to see with our lawyer and who ever decides that we keep the warehouse. Zia helped Jaz prepare the shabti and manage to get it done a little earlier, enough time for Zia to tweak the personality flaws so it was almost like the real Amos.

"You got all the papers that Uncle Amos gave us?" I asked my brother.

"Yup," he patted the shoulder bag, "All secured right here."

"Jaz and Zia better hurry up, we need to leave soon. Hopefully the shabti will work."

"I've only seen the shabti of Uncle Amos only twice so far and they were brief, but it looks just like Uncle Amos. Although I think they were having trouble of making him talk and sound like Amos."

"That's reassuring."

"Have some faith in them Sadie, Zia will make sure it will be perfect. I trust her."

"Of course you trust your girlfriend, Carter. What kind of boyfriend won't?" I couldn't help but tease him a little bit.

And it worked for his face turned a lovely shade of red. "Sadie! We're not… I mean we're just… Well I mean… Just shut up!"

I grinned in victory. "Relax, I know what you're trying to say and I'm just messing with ya."

Carter grumbled something under his breath with a deep frown set on his face, so dramatic with him.

"But anyways they better show up soon with the dang thing, the sooner we get this whole legal stuff out of the way, the sooner we can find that bloody Feather of Truth."

My brother nodded in agreement, a grim look on his face now. "I agree, the sooner the better. Especially with the last ba trip I had."

I remember the new dream that Carter told me and Zia about, right after she showed up here, and the news we gave her about the feather.

_Flashback_

_Zia's face was pale as a ghost when Carter decided (without tell me or even discussing it with me!) to tell her about the Feather of Truth being missing and how the underworld was over flowing with souls._

"_This is bad, very bad." she muttered to herself, pacing back and forth in front of me and Carter._

"_Dad's been looking for the feather but hasn't had any luck of finding it." said Carter. "Sadie was the one that found out about this when Anubis told her of the news."_

"_Actually I saw him again last night." I said out of the blue._

_Zia stopped her pacing me and looked up at me in surprise, so did Carter. "You did?" he asked._

_I nodded, like it was no big deal. "Yeah, I had a ba trip and saw him again." I lied. There was no way I was going to tell my annoying brother that I found him in my room last night, looking at the picture I had of him. The last thing I need from him is to go into big brother mode when he learned there was a boy in my room, unannounced._

"_What did he say?" Zia was the one to ask, beating Carter to the question._

"_He told me that he and dad manage to locate the feather, or the area it's in." I told them._

"_That's great! Where is it?" Carter asked._

"_You won't believe this but they think it's somewhere in Brooklyn! Can you believe that, right under our own noses!" I couldn't believe it._

"_Are you serious!" my brother was the first one to react at the new information I have. "It's that freaking close to us?"_

_I nodded._

"_Then what are we waiting for lets go looking for it!"_

"_Hold on Carter." Zia suddenly step in front of my brother. "I know this is very important and that we need to find the feather as soon as possible. But we also need to deal with the legal claims on the warehouse first; you guys and your trainees come first. You need to think about them."_

"_She's right; we need to think about our trainees first more than anything. They didn't travel all this way to the twenty-first Nome for nothing and then be sent back as soon as they got here." I said to him._

_Carter sighed, running his hand through his curled hair. "I guys you two are both right, they come first. But this whole feather business and my visits to the past aren't helping with our situation right now."_

"_Wait, wait." I stood in front of Carter, narrowing my eyes in suspicion at him. "Did you have another ba trip in the past?"_

"_Ba trips?" Zia looked a little lost, raising a questionable eyebrow at Carter._

_I nodded. "Apparently Mr. Wikipedia has been having trips to the past of the gods lately and forgot to tell me of his latest trip. He thinks that these dreams are tied to the feather being missing._

"_Tell me about these dreams." Zia ordered more then asked._

"_Sure." of course he couldn't refuse her, he is in love with her after. But I'm happy that he found someone that he likes and more importantly someone that I like to, even though I didn't get along with Zia's shabti in the beginning._

_So Carter explained his first ba trip for the second time and then the new one to me and Zia about being in the palace of the gods, with Ra, Thoth, Bast, and that little kid again. And then he explained to Zia about how he believe that the feather and his ba trips were somehow all tied together with Thoth and that were was something they were missing._

_Zia looked very interested in what Carter told us, thinking hard about this new found information. "I agree with you, I think all of this is tied together somehow and Thoth seems to be the center of it all somehow."_

"_So what should we do?" I asked._

_Zia thought for a moment again before she sighed. "Well, like I said we must concentrate on the house first and then we'll figure out all of this later. Like I said before, your trainees' safety and wellbeing comes first."_

_End of Flashback_

"Carter, Sadie, I see you two are ready to go."

Both Carter and I jumped in surprise, startled at hearing a familiar voice we haven't heard in a while coming from behind us. Turning around we saw that the voice indeed belong to Uncle Amos, walking towards us with Zia, Jaz, and Walt. Uncle Amos, or should I say 'shabti' Amos smiled at us, dressed in one of the real Uncle Amos's finest suits.

"Oh wow." Carter said as he stared at him. "You're just like-"

"You're real uncle." the shabti Amos said. "I think that's point of it isn't it?"

Carter could only nod, still a little shell shock.

"You guys did a great job!" I praised Jaz and Zia.

"It wasn't easy to make a shabti like this, I'll tell you that." Jaz confessed. "If it wasn't for Zia I don't think it would turn out this great, most of the credit should go to her."

"What are you talking about; you did a great job Jaz. You deserve as much credit as I do." Zia told her.

"You both did a wonderful job." said Walt.

"Well then," the shabti Amos clapped his hands together. "I believe we need to get going, I will only be around for twenty-four hours and I'm sure you two don't want to waist that time here. Plus I believe we have an appointment at the courthouse?"

"Right." said Carter, coming out of his shock and not looking stupid with his mouth hanging open. "We need to go especially if we want to catch our bus in time."

"Oh no, we are not taking the bus again." I put my foot down on this. There was no way I was getting back inside that crappy filthy giant tin can on wheels. "We are taking Freak like we should have done before."

"But Sadie, people are going to-"

"No buts!"

"Sadie-"

"You heard me, no buts!"

Carter sighed in frustration.

(B R E A K)

"See, it wasn't so bad. People didn't notice a giant monster bird flying over the city with three people on his back."

Carter grumbled in response as we entered inside the courthouse.

I don't know what's got his panties in a twist; the ride really wasn't that bad. Freak was actually pretty good now that Carter got him trained… will somewhat trained, but he was still good. I mean I still don't like the thing but I don't downright hate it, I just feel like he's thinking about turning me into a small snack half the time. But he never gives that look to Carter; he always looks at him as if he was his master, which was true I guess. It must be a bird brain things since Carter use to host Horus.

We landed near a dark ally, not far from the courthouse, and left Freak there, putting up a magical barrier to make sure no one would go into that ally that he was in, or that he gets out. I'm not sure if he would leave or not, but Carter seemed confident that he wouldn't leave. But to make sure we put the barrier up anyways.

The shabti Amos had no problem keeping up with us and didn't even ask us any questions of any kind, which was good. In fact if I didn't know any better I would say that he was the real Amos since he was so convincing. I really had to give it to Zia and Jaz, it's amazing how they did this.

We went up to the fifth floor and headed towards room 308, The Finances and Legal Documents Department. The waiting area was empty and there were only two people behind the front desk, one of them being Mattie that helped us out last time.

Mattie looked up to us just as we reached her side of the front desk, and smiled. "Ah, you guys made it just in time." she was talking about our appointed we made a couple of days ago. "I assume you have all you need and ready to see your lawyer?"

"Yes, we got all we need." I answered.

"Good, I'll call Mr. Lawton and tell him you are here and he will be with you in bit. But please have a seat while you wait." she said to us with a smile.

"Thank you." I steered the shabti Amos to the seat, not noticing at first that Carter wasn't following us, instead he was staring at Mattie.

At first I rolled my eyes, thinking that his hormones were getting the better of him again in front of a pretty girl. But when I looked at his face he didn't have his usual look when he was around girls (especially Zia) and wasn't blushing from embarrassment. Instead he looked as if he was thinking about something while studying Mattie's face, almost observing her. Thankfully Mattie didn't notice he was staring at her and busy with her work.

Frowning, I grabbed Carter's upper arm and pulled him away from the counter. "Hey!" he whined in protest.

"Would you stop staring at her, you're lucky she didn't call security on your butt for staring at her like that." Okay she probably wouldn't call security on Carter but that doesn't mean she appreciated if he stared at her like a stalker.

"I was staring?" now he turned red.

I nodded. "Alright then why were you staring at her anyways?"

Carter looked over his shoulder, looking at Mattie once more. "Well it was just… you know what never mind, it's not important."

Just hearing him say that I knew it was something but let it slide in the mean time. We took our seat in the same spot where we sat last time, waiting for Mr. Lawton to show up. Carter and the shabti Amos went over a few things that they will need to do to make our claim, how this was going to work and blah, blah, blah. I stayed out of it and wait impatiently for Mr. Lawton that hasn't shown up yet, and we've been waiting for him for twenty minutes now.

Mattie then came out to the sitting area and walked over to us with a small frown. "I'm sorry for the long wait but it seems that Mr. Lawton is not in today."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"No, no that can't be right. Mr. Lawton made sure to be here to meet us on this date to talk about our claim." Carter protested.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry for this in connivance for you. But apparently he called in ill this morning and couldn't come in."

"So what are suppose to do now? Do we reschedule and come back another day?" Carter asked.

She shook her head. "No, you don't have to do that. Instead you'll have a different lawyer that will take care of everything for you that Mr. Lawton would. You're new lawyer is Mr. Sinclair, I believe. I don't know anything about him but he is in the same work as Mr. Lawton and he will be here in a few short minutes."

Both Carter and I relaxed when we heard that, we didn't have to reschedule and come back later.

"Again, I'm sorry for the in connivance. If there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask me at the front desk." Mattie said to us before she left.

"Of course it's our luck that our own lawyer doesn't show up when we need him." I grumbled to my brother.

Carter didn't comment but just nodded in agreement with me.

So we waited for a few minutes for our new lawyer to come and help. I was getting irritated for waiting for so long that I began to tap my foot and drum my fingers on the arm rest of my chair. Just when I was about to reach the end of my patients a tall bulky guy came into the office.

I wasn't kidding when I said he was tall, he was huge! He was huger then Uncle Amos and had the same built like Walt. He skin seemed a little flushed, pale like he hasn't seen the sun in months if not years. His hair was black and kind of greasy looking, reminding me the same haircut that Professor Snape from the Harry Potter movies. He had beady black eyes that shifted like a snake and high cheek bones. He wore a black Italian suit, the basic thing that all lawyers pretty much wear.

"Hello," he came up to us, "You must be the Kane family. I'm Mr. Sinclair, your replacement lawyer for Mr. Lawton. If you are all ready we may head on back to where we will get your claim in order." he spoke with a hiss like voice that was kind of creepy.

Carter seemed to think the same thing to as he stared at him like he's going to bite.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Sinclair." the shabti Amos thankfully was the one to talk to him and shake his hand politely. "I am Amos Kane, and these two are my niece and nephew, Carter and Sadie Kane."

"Yes, yes you two are gaining the warehouse that your uncle is giving, correct?" asked Mr. Sinclair. "I read Mr. Lawton's files for this case that I'm taking over for him."

"So then you know what's going on." I said.

He nodded. "Shall we get started then, the meeting room is all prepared for us down the hall from this office."

"We're not going into the meeting room in the back here?" my brother said. I was wondering the same thing to since that's where we talked to Mr. Lawton last time.

"That room is occupied at the moment." he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "But we arranged it for the meeting room when we came to make our appointment to meet with the other lawyers."

Mr. Sinclair narrowed his eyes a bit at me, almost glaring at me but kept a tight smile on. "Yes, but I'm afraid there was some last minute changes and that room was needed. So if you would all come with me we can get this meeting started."

Carter and I looked at each other for a moment but followed Mr. Sinclair none the less with the shabti Amos. I followed behind, looking over to the counter where Mattie was at before we left. She looked at me questionable as we left with a raised eyebrow, a look that didn't help make me feel a little less uneasy in the pit of stomach about this as we left the office. The meeting room where Mr. Sinclair was taking us wasn't too far from the office but it was a little too far for my liking. He opened the door for us, stepping aside to allow us through while flashing us a creepy smile.

The meeting room was actually pretty big, bigger than the small meeting room that were in last time. There was a long table in the middle, eight chairs on each side or the table and large white marker board on the other side of the room.

"Where are the others?" Carter asked.

"Oh, they will be here… in a moment. Please, make yourself comfortable in the mean time." Mr. Sinclair said with a bit of a hiss that sounded oddly like a snake's hiss.

Just the way he said that I instantly got a bad feeling and the uneasy feeling my stomach grew about this thing. But I took my seat next to Carter none the less. The shabti Amos took a seat across from us while Mr. Sinclair remained standing by the door. I watched the clock above the door tick away as we waited and waited for other people to show up for this thing. I don't know who but some important people that mostly Carter and the shabti Amos will deal with. I'm just here because I have to be.

Fifteen minutes have past already and no one has shown up yet!

I glared over at Mr. Sinclair. "What's taking so long?" I snapped at him.

"I thought that's why we made an appointment before, to avoid the waiting." said Carter.

"Now, now my dear children just calm down, my partners will be here soon." said Mr. Sinclair.

I raised an eyebrow. "Partners? What partners, you never said anything about-"

A knock at the door cut me off and then opened up to reveal two men that looked like Mr. Sinclair on the other side. They whispered something to Mr. Sinclair, keeping their voices low that Carter and I couldn't hear them. The last one that came in shut the door a little hard behind him, giving me a strange sinking feeling in my stomach, a feeling like we're trap.

Something was horribly wrong here.

Carter seem to notice something wasn't right either as he stood up from his seat, I followed his lead, preparing to summon my wand from the Daut. Even the shabti Amos sensed something amiss.

Mr. Sinclair and the two other men stood in front of the door, facing us with now glowing yellow eyes, eyes that reminded me of a snake. Seeing the eyes, Carter immediately summoned his sword from the Daut. But Mr. Sinclair or his friends didn't seem fazed by this.

"Caaarrtttteeerr KKKKaaaannneee… SSSSaaadddiiiieee KKKKaaaannneee…" Mr. Sinclair hissed out a like a snake, a long snake like tongue flickered out of his mouth. "Our master sssends hisss graduated to you both for finally freeing him."

"Your master?" I question even though I already had a good idea who their master was.

"Lord Apophisss…"

Yep just as I thought, we're screwed.

**Alright in the next chapter things are about to get very intresting, can anyone guess what's going to happen?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7:Three heads are better thenone

**Hey everybody sorry for the late update. I went to Hawaii for ten days and then I had to update another story before I could do this one.**

**Chapter 7: Three heads are better then one**

**Sadie POV.**

For the record, I blame Carter for this, even though he did nothing wrong I still blame him, it's a sister thing. After all if something goes horrible wrong you always blame it our big or little brother, it makes you feel better.

Mr. Sinclair and his two creepy friends were glaring at us as they all slowly stepped closer to one another, forming together while their bodies were melted and molded to one another. It was weird really, it was like watching mud oozing out and then rising up, taking form and color as it did so, hissing all the while, like the hiss of a snake. When the mud finally harden and taking on its finishing form, before us stood was a giant golden snake with three heads, covered in black and red markings. It was one of the ugliest snakes I have seen so far, and trust me, I've seen a lot of ugly snakes and most of them have tried to kill me.

The middle snake head flickered its tongue out at us, glaring down at me and my brother and then spoke with a hiss. "SSSSadie Kane, Carter Kane… give ussss the holder of the feather we sssseek, we know you have it?"

"Holder?" I stared at the snake, confused.

But it seemed Carter understood what it wanted. "Sadie, they think we have the Feather of Truth."

"What?" I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Give ussss the holder!" The three headed snake lunged right at us, the head of left snake strike right at me with his jaws wide open to gabble me up. But before it could get me, the shabti Amos shoved me out of the way as left snake head trapped him into its jaws.

"Amos!" I cried out as the snake head crushed him to pieces, his clay body shattering to the ground.

"Come on!" Carter grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me around the snake and out the room while it was distracted.

The long hallway was empty when we came out, no one insight on either end. Carter yanked on my arm hard as he quick rushed down the right way while pulling me along. Not even halfway away from the meeting room, a large explosion came from behind us as three loud hisses echoed behind us. And they sounded pretty mad. I knew I shouldn't but I risked a quick peek over my shoulder behind me to see what was happening back there. I instantly regretted it when I saw the three head serpent coming out and quickly following at our heel.

Fire alarms soon went off shortly after the explosion happened, echoing throughout the court house.

Perfect, it won't be long before people start reacting to the alarms, panicking, and then come out into the hall to see two kids being chase by a giant snake. And then there will just be plain chaos among everyone. The last thing we need is people getting hurt because of us.

And as predicted, people began to file out from the offices up ahead of us, thankful obvious to the fact there was a monster here as they tried to leave as fast as they could, one less thing for us to deal.

A hiss like roar erupted behind us and then a large fireball flew over our heads and landed right in pathway, blocking us for now.

Carter turned to face the monster, sword ready in his hands. "Deal with the fire, I'll hold him off." he then charged at.

Turning my attention to the fire, I quickly got to work with putting out the large fire, recalling every water spell or ice spell of any kind, something to put the fire out. I could hear Carter fighting the monster behind me, his blade slicing through the snake's flesh and the three snapping jaws trying to get a hold of my brother. I tried to block out those sounds since they were so distracting (and I would rather not like think what would happen to Carter if he finally did get caught in one of those monsters jaws) and just concentrate on putting out the fire.

After using the right set of spells I finally manage to put the fire and open up our path again.

"Carter!" I called to my brother, turning around to see him slice at the right headed snake that tried to take a bite out of him. "Let's go!"

Sending a swing to the middle head, Carter quickly rejoined me at my side and we quickly ran for it. But the monster was quickly following behind us again and gaining on us fast. It won't be long for it to finally catch us.

Two more people fled from the offices ahead of us and went to stairs, still no looking our way to see the giant snake, which was good. That is until I saw Mattie emerge from the legal documents department and looked our way, and the snake's way. As soon as she saw the snake she froze up and stared at it in shock and disbelief at the sight of it.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be moving, I yelled at her to wake up. "Run!"

Thankfully she heard me and seemed to snap out of it. I expected her to scream her head off and go running for her life like any normal sane person would do, but instead she had a look determination on her face (and anger to?) and began to walk towards our way.

"What are you-"

Suddenly, a bolt of light shot pass us and hit the middle snake head, causing it to shriek in pain at the shot. Carter and I slowed to a stop and looked to see that the monster was quivering in pain at the hit it received. I didn't know what was more shocking, to see that a simple hit like that caused a monster as big as this to quiver pain so easily, or that the bold of light came from Mattie's now glowing hands!

Mattie slowly walked up towards us, ignoring us at the time being as she glared at the monster.

"Get behind me and stay clear." she ordered, her voice leaving no room for argument.

Looking at Carter, neither of us didn't seem so sure but did as we were told and got behind Mattie and kept at a safe distance. Watching the snake rise to face against Mattie I began to wonder if Mattie was a Magician to, and perhaps part of the House of Life. Did Uncle Amos send her here to help us?

The monster slowly rose, shaking its middle head where it was hit with the blast. The left and right head were the first ones to see Mattie approaching and narrowed their red eyes at her while letting out a deep hiss. The middle finally saw Mattie to and leered down at her as she stood before it. It looked like it was about to say something to her but Mattie beat it to punch.

"How dare you, an agent of chaos, step into my house you filthy beast!" with that said, Mattie shot more bolts of light at the monster, glowing bigger and brighter as she did.

With each shot she threw, something began to form on the top of her head, floating. It was hard to make out its shape but it did kept glowing brighter and brighter to the point that it wasn't see-through anymore and it was finally solid. It wasn't very big but it wasn't very tiny either, it was tall and skinny, something that could fit into your hand, barely.

The monster let out a roar of pain every time Mattie hit him with a bolt of light. But despite the pain that the monster was suffering it somehow manage to fight her back. The left head opened its wide mouth, big enough to swoop down and swallow one of us whole. But instead of that, a large fire ball began to form in its mouth and aimed it right at Mattie. She saw the fire ball in time and quickly managed to form a shield around her to block the attack. But as soon as the shield came down, the monster's tail came swinging at her and smacked her out of the way and into the wall, just like flicking a bug. The marble covered walls crumbled down where Mattie fell, crushing her under the rock rubble.

"No! " I cried out.

Carter growled beside me and raised his sword once more and charge for the three headed freak. As my brother attack the monster I threw in a _Ha-di_ at the monster out of frustration for what it did to Mattie. The blast had some effect on it but not as much as I was hoping for since the monster was now focusing on Carter once it recovered from my attack. Leaving the monster to Carter to deal with at the moment, I quickly rushed over to the pile of rubble where Mattie was buried underneath at the moment.

I prayed to whatever god that was listening that Mattie was okay and not dead from having a bunch of rocks crushing her to death. But before I could even start digging her out of the rocks, she busted out from the rubble, looking unscratched with only her cloths dirty and her hair starting to come out of its ponytail. She cursed something loud in Egyptian, brushing the dirt off her shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked once I was out of my shock that she was unscratched.

"I'm fine." she said with a growl but the growl was aimed more for the monster then me. "Now I'm really angry." she charge for the monster with her hands glowing once more as the glow on the top of her head appeared once more.

Mattie let out a small cry of rage and shot a beam of light now with both hands at the three headed monster. The Beam hit the center of the monster's chest as it screamed in pure agony now. Carter quickly jumped away from the monster and the blast, rejoining me at my side as we watched in amazement as the blast slowly killed the monster. Golden cracks appeared all along its body, growing as if they were like molten lava caught in between multiple rocks. The cracks kept spread and growing brighter and brighter until the monster finally burst into gold sand.

The light from Mattie's hands and light floating above her head died down as soon as the monster was gone. Suddenly her feet gave out under her and she collapse where she stood, falling down with a large thug. Carter and I quickly rushed over to Mattie's side and checked her over. She didn't have any injuries of any kind but her face was suddenly very pale and she didn't look to well at all. Before she looked fine when she rise from the pile rocks that were on her, unharmed by them, so what made her look so sick now?

Before I could ponder long on that thought, a strange but familiar wave broke out and washed over both my brother and I, knock us down on our backs pretty hard.

I groaned in pain and pushed myself up in a sitting position, rubbing my now sore lower back. "Great, was that what I think it was?"

Carter nodded, groaning in pain himself. "The balance is shifting again. That's not a good sign."

"No kidding." I sighed, looking to Mattie once more. "What do we do with her? We can't leave her here, she saved us."

"That's why we're taking her with us." Carter stood up and kneeled down next to Mattie, throwing one of her arms around his shoulders. "You think you can put an invisibility spell over the three of us?"

Last time I used that spell it only worked for me. Carter had to use his own invisibility spell when we sunk into Vlad's office the time we stole the scroll of Ra from him. That didn't work out so well last time. But I've been brushing up on my magic since then, seeing how terrible my brother is with magic, so I knew I had to do most of the spells for him like he does most of the fights for me.

"It'll be a little tricky but I can do."

(B R E A K)

I was a little half surprise to see that Freak was still in the ally where we last left him, laying in the corner while taking a catnap to be exact. Then again he couldn't really go anywhere thanks to the barrier we put up before we left. Freak seemed please when we returned (more like please to see Carter then me and Mattie) and came trotting up to greet us.

Freak was surprisingly patient with us when we carefully placed Mattie on his back since she was still out cold. It was like Freak knew somehow that Mattie wasn't in good shape and needed to be treated with caution, hence why his sudden patients. That or the over grown pigeon was day dreaming on us. With the barrier down and both Carter and I settled on Freak's back, we took off for home.

The trip was short and quick, and thankfully no one notice a couple of kids on the back of a flying bird monster in the sky. The Nome was still in one piece, just the way we left it, and looked just as peaceful as always. Freak landed on the roof of the Nome, near his stable and kneeled down a little so Carter and I could pull Mattie off. Together, Carter and I carefully carried Mattie back inside the house, one arm over our shoulders as we descended down the stairs. Everything was quiet when we came into the Great Room and there was no one in sight. (not even a penguin! That's a first)

"I'm going to go find Jaz and Zia." said Carter gently lowering Mattie onto the couch. "Stay with her in the mean time in case she wakes up."

I just nodded and looked to Mattie's pale face as my brother left to find help for her. Mattie hasn't awakened yet since she fainted at the courthouse, or even stirred at that matter, she just laid their lifeless. If I didn't see the rise and fall of her chest when she breathed I would have thought she burned herself up from magical overdose. But she was still very much alive and just fainted from exhaustion.

A few minutes later, Carter returned with Zia and Jaz at his heel. Jaz quickly rushed over to the couch and kneeled down beside me as she examined Mattie. Zia came over to the couch to and peered down at Mattie, looking over her with curious eyes. Carter must have told her about how she defeated the monsters at the courthouse and that we thought she might be a magician sent by Uncle Amos.

Zia let out a low soft 'hmm' as she studied Mattie's face once more. "I don't recognize her from the First Nome, or any of the other Nomes I've visited before." she said.

"Could she be a rouge magician?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think so, at least none that fit her description."

I nodded and looked back at Jaz.

"How is she?" Carter was the one to ask.

Jaz didn't answer him and started to heal Mattie with her magic. I watched Jaz as she did her work on Mattie's body for a few minutes, but during that time nothing seem to happen. Her face stayed paled and frail looking, and her presence it's self stayed weak, it was confusing. Even Jaz seemed confuse about this too.

"Strange." she said out loud. "I'm trying to heal her but my magic doesn't seem to have any effect on her at all."

"But you're healing abilities always worked in the past." I pointed out.

"Maybe it's not Jaz." Zia placed a hand to her chin, "Maybe it's her, or even the magic the monster placed over her. You said it was an agent of chaos after all so maybe it did something to her."

"Not quite."

Startled, I jumped a bit in my spot beside the couch and whipped around with Carter, Zia, and Jaz to see Anubis standing right behind us. His perfect pale face was unreadable while is gorgeous chocolate brown were settled on Mattie's form. Something flashed in them when he looked to her face, a look that actually made me a little envious of. It was a caring and loving look that made me want to give anything for him to look at me like that.

Anubis moved forward towards the couch, kneeled down and moved one arm under Mattie's legs and the other under her shoulders. With little trouble, Anubis picked her, bridal style, and stepped back from the couch.

"Wha… what are you doing with her?" my brother asked, confused, like the rest of us.

He looked up at Carter for a moment and then looked to me. "I'm taking back where she belongs."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "And where is that?"

"University of Memphis." he answered.

(B R E A K)

Did I ever mention I love traveling with gods? Well I do, their portals are so much easier to travel through. For them they don't have to wait for a portal entrance to cool down for a curtain few hours or seek out an entrance on that matter, they just create one any time they wish. Plus it's a great time savoir to then waiting around to use one.

Through Anubis's portal, we reached the other side and stood before University of Memphis, home to Thoth, god of wisdom. But you already knew that didn't you. Anubis was next to step out of the portal, standing beside me as he adjusted Mattie's unconscious form in his arms. I'll admit I was still a little jealous how he held Mattie so close to him and how gentle he was being with her. I knew the reason he was being so cautious with her is because she was weak and still out cold but did he have to act so loving to her?

Anubis headed for the main building of the university, with me, Cater, and Zia quickly following. We left Jaz back at the house and left her and Walt in charge as we got to the bottom of what was going on. Of course the dang mutt here hasn't really given us anymore then that we have to bring Mattie back here to Memphis. Why? That still remained unclear. Passing the basketball court we say Thoth's baboons playing basketball like always, completely oblivious to our presence until we got closer to them. As soon as we reached main doors they suddenly stopped their game and looking curiously until one of them point towards Anubis and Mattie and started howling. And as soon as that one start howling, they all began howling and jumping up and down joy of some sort.

Entering the main building, Anubis led us down the familiar hall that leads towards Thoth's office. Realizing this I looked to Anubis with a questionable look but he either didn't see it or was ignoring me.

Why was he taking us to Thoth? The last time my brother and I visited him he was in horrible shape and looked as if his whole world just ended. So why are we taking Mattie to him?

Many similar thoughts were racing through my mind as we continued on until we finally reached Thoth's office door.

"Could so get the door, please." asked Anubis.

"Sure," Carter stepped forward and opened the door for him.

Inside the place was still just the same as we left it, only that the lights were on this time. The hundred computers and tables remained empty, leaving just Thoth alone inside on the other end of the room. There he we streaming with his guitar, playing sad blue music on his stereo. He didn't look to us when we entered but just focused his attention on the guitar. He looked a little worse than the last time we saw him, but nothing to alarming at least.

Anubis allowed Carter, Zia, and I to enter first, adjusting Mattie once more in his arms. I went first with both Carter and Zia following behind. We slowly walked towards Thoth, waiting to see if he noticed us here in his office. He didn't.

Carter stepped forward. "Thoth?" he called.

"Please go away children; I'm not in the mood for company today." Came the broken reply of Thoth, still not looking up towards us.

Carter and I looked to each other for a moment, not sure why we're here ourselves, while Zia stood silently behind us. I opened my mouth to say something but to Thoth but Anubis beat me to it.

"Thoth."

The said god finally looked up; a pain and grief look still on his face when he looked to Anubis.

Suddenly the strings on the guitar hit a high tune and then came to a complete halt, Thoth's hands frozen in place. His expression did a complete one-eighty that I had to blink a few times to be sure that my eyes weren't play tricks on me. Nope, they weren't. Thoth was indeed shock and stood completely frozen in place when he looked towards Anubis.

And then, in a blink of an eye, he was up and rushing towards Anubis, throwing his guitar carelessly aside and completely ignored us when he passed us. He raced right for Anubis, no… not for Anubis, he was racing towards Matte? He quickly checked her over in Anubis's arms before Thoth finally looked to him, speaking something in ancient Egyptian a little too fast for us to follow. Anubis answered back in Egyptian, walking towards the corner if Thoth's office as the bird brain suddenly summoned a small bed out of nowhere as Anubis gently placed Mattie on. They spoke to each other in whispers now, hovering over Mattie a little bit until Thoth finally turned to face us.

"You two found her?" he asked, his voice taking on a gentler tune then before.

Carter and I casted glance to each other once more before we nodded yes.

Thoth said nothing and looked back to her, kneeling down at her side as he caressed her check, lovingly.

"How do you know her?" I had to ask, feeling completely out of the loop here along with Zia and my brother.

Anubis and Thoth looked to each other for a moment before Thoth sighed and answered. "She's my wife."

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ha! I know, hate me everyone, hate me! But seriously, Mattie is not an OC she never was. Mattie is not even her real name. SO who is she? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please update!**


	8. Chapter 8:My not so secret crush

**First I want to say sorry for the long awaited update, I've been busy with some other writing projects. But I finally got around to it and wrote the next chapter for this story. So... here you.**

**Chapter 8: My not so secret crush on the God of Toilet paper**

**Sadie POV.**

"Whoa, whoa, back up here, rewind for a moment! What the heck do you guys mean that she's his wife?" I exclaimed, still in slight shock at the news.

I glared up at Anubis, my hands on my hips with both Zia and Carter standing at my side. But the jerk was ignoring me and was only concern with Mattie and Thoth at the moment. I didn't press to hard, even though I was really starting to get impatient with him here.

Thoth summoned a small roll away bed out of nowhere and place Mattie on it, once he finished checking her over, and then left the office. Now it was just the four of us standing around an unconscious Mattie, who manage to get a little color back in her face.

"What's going on, Dead Boy?" I demanded with a growl.

"I would like to know myself." Carter said beside me.

Anubis looked over Mattie once before he sighed and turned back to us. "It's complicated."

I snorted. "Oh please, my life and my brother's life has been nothing but complicated, with our mother dead, our dad dead too, and that the world will come to an end any moment now and it might be our fault! So don't start with me about complications."

"What Sadie means is we have time for you to explain." Carter butted in.

"No I didn't!"

With a snap from his fingers, Anubis summoned four chairs across the room to us and sat down in one of them. With a huff from me, I sat down in my chair as Carter and Zia sat in their. Once we were all seated and comfortable, Anubis began.

"Mattie's name isn't Mattie; it's a name she's just using to hide behind in the mortal world, a name that Ra has been calling her in his… condition. She's also not a mortal either, as I'm sure you all can tell. She is a goddess."

"We kind of figured that." Carter looked over to Mattie on the bed. "That or she was a magician."

Zia studied Mattie's face trying to figure out which goddess she was.

"So I assumed you and bird brain know her by the way you two were freaking out over her." I said.

He nodded, casting nervous looks at Mattie. "I do, I've known her for a very long time actually. Her name, her real name is actually Ma'at."

Zia beside me let out a sharp gasp, while my brother stiffens beside me. Without looking at either of them I could tell that something got them worked up, something that Anubis said that I didn't understand.

"The principal?" I asked, still a little lost to what the big deal was. "Why would someone be named after a principal?"

"Because she is the principal." Carter blurted out.

"Huh?" I turned to my brother.

Once Carter seemed a little more out of his shock, he rolled his eyes at me and went into a history lesson. Yay. "Ma'at wasn't just a principal but also a goddess, too. She was the goddess of truth, justice, order, law, and balance. It was said that she was the daughter of Ra when he created her and put her before the pharaohs of Egypt and said 'live on Ma'at', meaning to follow the ways of Ma'at, which what lead to the principal of Ma'at. There was also a very popular myth that not only did Anubis saw over the weighing of the dead with Osiris, but so did Ma'at. She would take her feather from the top of her and place it on the scale while Anubis placed the heart on the other end."

"Very good Carter." said Anubis. "You know you're history well."

"So," I casted a quick glance at Mattie, I mean, Ma'at, "Ma'at is a goddess. But what's up with the fake name? Isn't that kind of lying on her part, when she's the goddess of truth?"

"I'm wondering the same thing a little." said Carter.

"Well, Mattie is the name that Ra has been… referring to her lately when he sees her. And since he is her father and named her before, she's use the fake name because in a way it's another name for her." Anubis explains.

I crossed my arms. "Sneaky."

"But why is she here and not in the Duat, let alone hiding in a courthouse?" Zia was the one that asked the most important question.

"A courthouse? You mean that' where she's been hiding all this time? Stupid!" Anubis smacked himself in the face. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I should have figured that's where she would be."

"Toilet paper dude, answer the question already." I wanted hear the answer to this, too, if he focused long enough to answer.

"Right, sorry." he bit his bottom lip, looking nervous again. "It's… kind of all complicated. The story goes back a very long time, a thousand years actually. But I'll tell you the more recent events and what would matter to all of you.

"All three of you were well aware of the reaction from the gods when you brought Ra back, the effect of his return would have. When he first left us, Ma'at took it pretty hard and she cried for days when he was gone. So when he came back in the state he was in, it was not what she expected to see from her father. And it just really hit home for her when he didn't even remember her name or who she was. And after celebration of Ra's return, she ran. Disappeared.

"We've looked for Ma'at everywhere, in the Duat and the mortal world, but found no traces of her anywhere. And since she is the holder of the Feather of Truth, it went with her when she left us. So it was even more important to find her, for we can't do the weighing of the soul without her. And when we can't aloud the dead in, well… Sadie you saw the shape the Hall of Judgment was in."

Oh I remember, that place looked like a war zone and was in worse shape when my brother and I first saw the Hall.

"What about Thoth, how does he fit into all of this?" I asked when the question suddenly popped into my head. He said that Mattie, I mean Ma'at was his wife. But wasn't Seshat his wife though?

"That's where the real problems lay there, children."

Thoth rejoined us, coming back from gods know where, looking much better now. His clothes were clean and fresh, his hair wasn't greasy anymore and in its usual messing style, and there was no sign of barbecue sauce stained anywhere on him. Overall he cleaned up pretty good compared to what he looked like before.

"Sorry I had to leave like that, couldn't standing being in my own filth like anymore, especially in front of company." He apologized, moving over to Ma'at and kneeled before her. "Has she awakened at all while I was gone?"

Anubis answered. "No, not yet."

"Oh good, we can approach her better with the two of us when she awakens." Said Thoth.

"What are you two blabbering about?" I asked.

"I'll explain," Thoth answered. "I'm sure that you all know, at least Carter and Zia know," I glared at him, "that Ma'at is my wife. Wisdom cannot exist without order, and order cannot exist without wisdom, a perfect balance. It's because of this balance we've become husband and wife, standing at Ra's side every night as he sailed across the skies, keeping the balance in order.

"Ma'at was given to me as my charge by Ra, keeping her safe against the forces of chaos back then. Back then she was still very young and very venerable. So there was an arrange marriage between us. I wasn't very please back then by it then but I knew my duties and knew that I must keep order, to keep balance. I wasn't called the Lord of Ma'at for nothing after all. But since we were married our relationship has been… shaky, always have been." His tone took a sadder turn. "Sometimes I wonder if our relationship is just doom to end in misery."

"If you are in charge of Ma'at's keeping, and you are her husband, why was she hidden from you and the other gods?" Zia asked curiously.

Thoth didn't turn to face us when he stood up. "And that's where the problem is."

I still didn't follow but knew there was still quite a bit more here than both of the gods were willing to give out yet. But I was getting tired of getting only half the facts here from them and wanted to know what the heck Thoth meant by that.

Irritated, I opened my mouth to demand some straight answers when a groan interrupted me.

Ma'at began to stir on the small bed Thoth summoned, catching everyone's attention in the room. Gathering around the bed, Ma'at let out a low groan, slowly open her brown eyes, blinking a few times before she looked up at all of us weakly. At first, she seems to be totally out of it, not completely registering that there were a bunch of people hovering over her. But when she started to come to a little more, she quickly realized where she was now when her eyes landed on Thoth.

"You!" She yelled, immediately trying to back away from us to only tumble off the bed.

"Now Ma'at," Thoth started, slowly approaching Ma'at as if she was a scared animal, "we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about!" she exclaimed already on her feet and on the other side of the room.

"Ma'at," Thoth's voice was a little sterner now and yet still a little gentle. "you are not well. You need to stop running away from me, you have been for the last nine hundred years."

"I'm fine!" she was at his desk now, putting the table between us and her. "I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself!"

"Ma'at…"

"And you!" she pointed to Anubis. "How could you bring me here, to him? You should know better, you know how I feel about him!"

Anubis looked guilty, "Ma'at, I only did it for your own good. You're weak and it's not wise for you to be running off alone, not with Apophis free now."

"I'm fine! I don't need you, or him," she pointed from Anubis to Thoth. "or anyone else, I can take care of myself."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" She then charged out of the office, and down the hall of the university.

Anubis made a move to go after her, but Thoth held him back, shaking her head. "Let her be. She needs time to think."

"What if she takes off?" he asked.

"My baboons will keep an eye on her, and if she does leave they'll stop her and inform me." The bird brain sighed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes, looking tired.

Anubis didn't seem so sure, looking towards where Ma'at left with sad eyes. I felt something twist in my stomach when I saw that look, a look that I wish he would look a me with instead of her. I then realize the feeling I felt was jealousy. (and nausea.)

"Is it okay for her to go off?" Carter finally spoke up, looking to both gods.

Thoth sighed again, placing his glasses back on. "Yeah, she'd just probably went out to get some fresh air to clear her mind. If either of us follows her we'll just push her even further from us. When she's ready to talk she'll come back."

"You mean like last time." Anubis scowled.

A gloom look and sad smile passed over Thoth's face. "Yeah… like last time." He then turned his back on us and went to his large chalkboard, most likely to continue with his work.

Anubis shot a small glare at his treating back before rolling his eyes and turned back to us. The glare was gone, replaced with a look of pure concern when he looked to me. "Sadie, I need you to go after her for me, talk to her."

Didn't expect that. "Me? Why?"

"I thought Thoth said not to go after her?" Zia asked, just as confuse as I was.

"He said for neither of us to go after her, he didn't say anything about you three. She knows all of you, maybe she'll even listen to you if you talk to her."

I wasn't so sure. "I don't know, Anubis. Maybe she'll come back like Thoth said."

"I don't want to take that chance." He said it a little harsh; eyes narrowed a bit before they soften. "Please Sadie; I'm sure she'll listen to you. Please."

Truth was I really didn't want to talk to her, not after seeing that look he gave her. But then again, how can I refuse someone when they give me those big brown puppy dog eyes. Damn it! Curse him for being a stupid cute dog; those eyes really are hard to refuse.

I growled. "Fine, I'll go talk to her. But I'm not making any promises of bring her back here."

Anubis smiled at me that made me warm inside. "Thank you, Sadie. That's all I ask."

(B R E A K)

Stupid big brown eyes, stupid charming smile, stupid… dog! What was I thinking agree to this? What am I supposed to say to her, a goddess no less, a goddess of order!

I really don't know why I'm doing this. It obviously that Anubis likes this girl, perhaps a little too much from the way he kept looking at her. And the way she reacted to him when he betrayed her too, I can tell that feeling was mutual. Great, now I feel like one of those girls from a drama tv series that is hopelessly in love with a boy but already has loving girlfriend. I will be not like that, I will not that pathetic.

But I am.

Growling, I shoved my hand into my pockets, pushed the front entrance door open with my shoulder and looked around outside. Ma'at shouldn't have gone to far if she didn't open a portal yet. And it seems Thoth's baboons were nowhere in sight since the basketball court was empty their ball laid forgotten. They must have followed after her as soon as she left the university, keeping an eye on her like Thoth said they would.

I headed towards the river, figuring that's where I would go if I want to think alone. Not to mention get away from dumb dumbs like my brother. Approaching the river, I could hear growls, screeches, and howling of baboons when I reached the shore. And, yep there she was, throwing rocks into the river where there were baboons everywhere. It didn't take very long for one of them to spot me, their howling went up a notch and they were jumping around, crowding around me. One of them was brave enough to step forward, towards me, sniffing my knee before he cried something to the others. Whatever he said to them, they seem to calm down and run off to do… whatever baboons do when they're not playing basketball. Now that I was given the okay, they parted away from me and me allowed threw.

Ma'at paid no attention to the baboons when they howled earlier of my arrival. It was either that she didn't really care that's someone's walking up behind her, or she was going death with all the blasted noise these stupid monkeys make. I know I would.

I stood behind the goddess, watching her skip a stone across the water surface, creating ripples on the river. "The mutt sent you out here? To keep an eye on me?" she asked me, keeping her back at me as she skipped another stone.

I raised an eyebrow. "Mutt?"

Another stone hit the river before she turned to me with an irritated expression, still a little steam from inside the university. "Anubis."

"Oh… Yeah, but just to check up on you is all."

"And to be sure I'm not a flight risk."

If I was anyone else but yours truly, I would have flinched a little at her harsh comment. "Yeah… that, too."

She scuffed. "Figures he would, doesn't trust me not to take off again. But then why should I trust him, not when he brought me here, to my _husband._" She spat the last word out like it was poison.

"You really don't like Thoth, do you?"

Throwing the last stone into the water, Ma'at turned to fully face me now. "My relationship with me husband is not a normal marriage. I never chose him to be my husband; my marriage was arranged by my father, in order to help 'protect' me as he said."

I made a face. "Can't blame you there, anyone that marries Thoth has to be force into it."

She frowned at that. "It's not like that. Thoth's a good man, he treats me well."

"So what's the problem?" I moved a little close, once I was sure she wasn't going to strike me down out of anger form this conversation. "Is it because of that party?"

I must have hit a nerve when her form suddenly tensed for a second there.

"It's… part of the reason but that's not it."

"So what is it then?"

Ma'at didn't answer me, frowning, turning away and stared out to the river. Slowly I came up to stand beside her and stared out to the rushing water with her. Watching the river was strangely soothing, listening to the rushing water, birds chirping in the trees, and swear I heard a frog croaking too.

"We have different out looks on things." She said. "At least I do when I got older. I guess things started to go downhill for us when my father left and Osiris took the throne. Don't get me wrong, Osiris is a good man but I felt so betrayed when I learned that my father was gone, forever…

"I was young, confuse, and didn't understand anything at the time, just that I knew that my father was gone and so was my sister, Bast. But I put on a brave face and pushed onward like always, especially when Set murdered Osiris and took the throne, forcing Isis to flee with Horus." She smiled a little bit. "During that whole fiasco, Thoth protected me from Set in case he ever tried something against me, which I doubt it. And the ironic thing about it, things were actually pretty steady for us, other than whole Set takeover the throne thing."

"I'm not really seeing the whole 'where your marriage with Thoth fell apart' here." I said.

"I'm getting to that. It was actually when Horus came to age and ready to fight against Set to claim the throne. The first time Horus went to face Set it didn't go so well. Horus was injured and furious at Set and wanted to go facing him again. Of course Isis wouldn't let him until he regained his strength, and then… well I'm sure you heard the whole story about how Isis got her head cut off."

Sadly I did remember that story. "Kind of hard to forget when I was her host."

"Well, let's say that was kind of the last straw with me." She sighed heavily. "I felt… I felt betrayed by Thoth, when he helped that witch that forced my father away and cause Bast to be trapped with Apophis forever. I was anger that he did all that with no care of my feelings, he never did.

"It wasn't long after Isis was healed and Horus defeated Set that I ran away from Thoth, from us. So I ran to the Land of the Dead, to Osiris and Anubis and stayed there with them for the last nine hundred years. And I never saw Thoth again until two weeks ago, and… well, here we are."

When she finished, I kind of felt sorry for her. I knew Thoth was jerk and all that, and that what he did was always the good for the balance, the order of Ma'at. (not the Ma'at in front of me, the principal) But did he ever really think of what he did would he a betrayal to his wife, to her family? Sure I bonded with Isis's when I was her host but that still didn't stop me from feeling a little disgusted by her past actions and her greed for power. The only reason we are all in this mess is because of her when she forced Ra to leave. I would be angry to if someone close to me would betrayed me by helping the one person that hurt my dad the worse, like Isis did to Ra.

"Well, I can see why you're angry at your husband, I would be to. Actually I would have kicked his ass for everything he did to me." I said to her.

She smiled a little. "Maybe I should sick you on Thoth."

I grinned. "Just give me the word and I'm on it."

She snorted, trying to hold back her laugh. "You sound just like Anubis, that's something he would totally say to me."

My cheeks heated up, looking away from Ma'at.

Ma'at giggled with a slyly smile. "You like Anubis, don't you?

I think I chocked on my own spit when she asked me that. "W-What?"

Her smile turned into a smirk. "And don't try to lie to me, goddess of truth, remember."

I just kind of stared at her in horror, that she so easily trapped me in like that. Who does that? (okay maybe me but that's beside the point.)

"I-I-"

She giggled at me, making me feel even more uncomfortable and angrier. "You can tell me, Sadie. I can keep a secret."

My cheeks started to heat up again, looking away from her. "Well… it's just that…"

"Just what?"

Oh gods, this was not what I was planning on when I agreed to come out here and talk to her. How is someone to admit they like the guy that they're already involved with someone else?

I sighed. "I… do like, Anubis. A lot."

"That's wonderful."

I looked up to her, surprised. "It is?"

She grinned, nodding. "Yeah, because I know he feels the same way, too."

"He does?"

"Of course." She said. "I thought it seem kind of obvious, both of you are pretty obvious. You actually sound very surprise by this."

"It's just that I didn't think he felt that way about me, even though he kissed me on my birthday." I mumbled the last part.

"What was?" she asked.

"Nothing important!" I quickly told her, kicking myself for letting that slip. Which wasn't a lie by the way, the kiss wasn't really important that I need to tell her.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't push it. "Is there something else you're not telling me about him, about you and Anubis?"

Here comes the embarrassing part, I could feel my cheeks heating up again. "I thought he liked someon else, a lot. I thought he and…"

Thankfully I didn't have to finish that sentience since Ma'at seemed to quickly catch on. "You thought Anubis and I..?" she then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I glared at her, I don't like being laughed at without knowing why I'm being laughed at.

Her laugher dwindled to a soft giggle. "I'm sorry," a few more giggles slipped out, "it's just the thought of me, and Anubis." She laughed again.

I stared at her. "So, you and Anubis are not..."

"Oh gods no." she whipped her eyes dry. "We're just friends, best friends actually. We practically grew up in The Hall of Judgment together in the Land of The Dead, helping Osiris weighing the souls that come to the Duat. And since we were the only two kids in that gloomy palace we spend a lot of time playing together.

Well if I thought I was embarrassed before I sure was now.

She giggled again. "That is nothing for you to worry about, Sadie. We are just best friends, nothing else."

I nodded, puffing up as I stared at down at the river. I feared if I open my mouth I'll say something else I'll regret later.

"Sadie, Sadie, Saide," she shook her head, coming up next to me to wrap an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards her. "I'm sorry if we didn't make our relationship clear to you and the others. I guess we're just use to everyone knowing our close friendship we have that we never really bothered telling anyone. Word gets around the Duat fast, no really both to tell anyone."

I huffed, turning my head away from her to hide the red on my cheeks. "It's alright, I guess."

She grinned at me once more before he started to cough violently into her fist, pulling away from me.

"Ma'at?"

She didn't answer me (even if she could) still coughing so much that I thought she was about to drop to her knees. After a few more coughing fits she finally stopped and stood up straight, not looking so well. Her face looked flushed, pale as the moon almost, as there were some dark bags already forming under her eyes. Her form was also shaking a bit with her arms wrapped around her, hugging herself, as if you stop shaking.

She looked pretty sickly.

And it seems that I wasn't the only ones that took notice to this either. The baboons heard her violent coughs too and swarmed around us to see what was wrong. But she waved them off, telling them she was fine before they backed away and went back to what they were doing before.

"Ma'at, are you okay?" I asked her again.

She cleared her throating, dropping one hand to her side as the other hand rubbed up and down her other arm. "I'm fine, for now."

"You don't look so well."

She smiled weakly. "I don't feel so great either."

"Maybe we should go back to the University?" I suggested.

She immediately frowned at that idea. "I rather not.

"But you know it's the right thing to do." I said to her. "Look, clearly you are not feeling well and are in no shape to defend yourself if a demon attacks you. Thoth married you so he could protect you, remember. And this is clearly one of those times that you need his protection."

Ma'at didn't look so convinced at first, pouting a bit, looking back to the river.

"You don't have to like Thoth, just put up with him until Apophis is taken care of."

She didn't waver at first, still pouting before she did finally answered. "Fine, let's go back."

**Please review!**


End file.
